


You Could Use A Friend

by IsTheMedia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU-Egyptian god interactions, Chatting & Messaging, Developing Relationship, Forming Friendships, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Battle City, Mentions of Duelist Kingdom, Online Friendship, Other, UA, Universe Alterations, time skipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could use a friend. Everyone needs a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_'Hi friend.'_

 

It was normal for that little chat window to pop open at the most unusual times. But it was something he grown use too. He'd blame Mokuba for it even starting. _'You need friends Seto! And sure they aren't in real life but still, a friend is a friend right?'_ He barely had the account up for ten minutes, and one person messaged him right away. He wanted to ignore it...

 

_'Long day?'_

 

But day after day....

 

_'*poke* I see you on....wanna talk about it?'_

 

He found it harder and harder to refuse to answer.

 

_'Can I rant to you?'_

 

And pretty soon he was waiting for that alert to let him know.

 

_'Hey....you feeling alright there? Haven't heard from you in a bit.'_

 

That at least somebody cared about him, regardless of name.

 

_'Just never mind me, I'm spamming you with GIFs of dancing cats. Everyone loves dancing cats.'_

 

Seto shook his head with a chuckle and clicked the accept button to the chat.

 

* * *

 

 **BlueandWhiteEyes51:** Alright, I'll bite....how did you get your username?

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** Seriously? We've been chatting for like 2 years, and NOW you ask?

 **BlueandWhiteEyes51:** It was always something that intrigued me.

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** Hmmm....well it's sorta play on my irl name and my family's business name.

 **BlueandWhiteEyes51:** I see.

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** Yeah nothing too exciting.

 

Seto rolled his eyes some as he went back to work. The other would understand; they were use to having long breaks of not chatting while he was on. It was something he somewhat liked about the unknown second party.

 

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** Hey, I know you're busy...just wanna let you know. You're gonna make it.

 

Even though he heard the other talk a few times when they were one voice chat, he could still place that voice to the word that were typed up on the screen.

 

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** I know you can. I believe in you BW.

 **BlueandWhiteEyes51:** Thanks Cel.

 

* * *

 

 

 **BlueandWhiteEyes51:** Aren't you going to say anything?

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** I'm trying to! HOLY! Just! JUST! SHIT I'M STUPID!

 **BlueandWhiteEyes51:** You honestly thought you could have figured it out?

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** No offense...your name should have given it hence- I'm Stupid!

 **BlueandWhiteEyes51:** What's wrong with my name?

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** DUDE YOU HAVE A F'N BLUE EYES WHITE JET! I've seen you freaking fly the thing when you wanna be a show off!

 

Seto felt himself flush a bit. Maybe it was a bit of a gimme...

 

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** So it only took what 2 years-ish for the 'I'll-give-you-my- real-name' thing for us?

 **BlueandWhiteEyes51:** Us?

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** Oh right, my turn! Hi, I'm Nori Shingo.

 

Blue eyes stared at the screen. So his name was Nori....nori, seaweed. Well he got that part now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Duelist Kingdom....it was an experience he rather forget about. He and Mokuba were safe once again. This was something he could put behind him and never look back. Starting up his laptop, he saw the little chat window, flashing as soon as he was signed in.

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** Hey you haven't been on in a while. Hope you're ok.

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** Seto? Please message me ASAP.

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** Dude....you there? You have me freaking out here.

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** Is it Mokuba? Please tell me he's ok....

 **CelestialSeaWeed:**...I miss you bud. I hope to hear from you soon.

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** You're awesome.

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** You're great.

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** You're amazing.

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** You're the best friend I have...please say something back?

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** Seto?

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** I hope you're alright. I dunno what I'd do if something happened to you.

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** Please Seto...what's wrong?

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** You're awesome.

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** You're great.

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** You're amazing.

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** You're the best thing to happen to the business world.

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** You're going to make it through this.

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** I'm rooting for you. Never give up. You're too strong for that.

 

He just stared at the screen, a small feeling of guilt knotting in his stomach with the realization. Nori must have been worried sick...he didn't get the chance to tell him what was going before he left.

 

 **BlueandWhiteEyes51:** Remind me to give you my cell....I didn't mean to make you worry.

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** OH THANK FUCK! Please tell me you're alright! And Mokuba? He's good too right? Do you need to talk? I'll free up my schedule!

 

He shook his head. It was a pointless gesture...but he couldn't stop himself from typing. Telling his faceless friend about what occurred.

 

* * *

 

 

His heart was pounding. He felt absolutely ridiculous. Why was he panicking over a simple button click?

 

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** _Has invited you to a video chat. Do You Accept?_

 

 

He's spoken with Nori for close to four years...and they never seen each other faces. Alright that was a lie, they have, but that was on TV. Nori watched his events and interviews, and he did the same for Nori and his parents. No, they've never seen each other faces in a moment like this. Personal...just the two of them.

The arrow icon hovered over the “yes” for what felt like hours. He always scoffed at those movies with teens so flustered about going to prom and meeting their date for the first time. He scowled whenever that overly sappy and annoying music would play....Mokuba watched way too many of them for his liking.

...he was feeling it.

“Fuck it,” he sighed.

Finally, after another few moments of intense staring, he was able to get himself to click it.

A window popped up....and there he was. Dark skin, speckled with freckles, dark grey hair slicked back, and pale green eyes. He felt himself mirroring the smile the other teen had.

Silence passed between the two of them. Just letting the moment sink in.

“Hey Seto.”

“...Hello, Nori.”

* * *

 

 

He couldn't sleep. Ice blue eyes stared at the vacant ceiling over his bed. It was hot...he had to get some sleep. Exams started tomorrow. Huffing as he rolled onto his side, he tried to close his eyes and sleep.

As soon as they closed....they flew open again. His mind buzzing with white noise that was starting to become more of a nuisance. Slowly pushing himself up to a sitting position, he ran his hand through his slightly damp hair.

It was too fucking hot.

His eyes shifted to the door of his bedroom. He had to urge to just get out of bed. Sleep wasn't going to happen for him tonight. Tossing the covers aside, he slid out of bed and headed out of his room. Feet padded softly on the hard wood, as he went into his study...

Eyes falling onto the laptop on his desk.

 

* * *

 

 

“You're up?” Nori was laying on his stomach on the hotel bed. Arms tucked under a pillow.

“Couldn't sleep...”

Green eyes shone with worry. “Wanna talk?”

Seto shrugged as he leaned back in his chair. “Nothing to talk about. Just...couldn't sleep.”

“I know that feeling...”

“....I have exams this week.”

“Dude can't be that. You're a genius.”

The brunette let out a soft chuckle. “I know that.”

“And a modest one too,” a dark grey eyebrow quirked.

“Shut up.”

Nori snickered, and Seto felt himself finally starting to relax.

 

* * *

 

 

The older Kaiba sighed as he was finally able to check his cell phone again once they were far away from that place. This time he better never see Gozaboru again. He had more than enough of seeing that monster's face.

 

 _**Nori-** _ _Hey Mister Battle City! Congrats on this awesomeness!_

 _**Nori-** _ _Alright? WTF happened? You guys like dropped off the face of the Earth!_

 _**Nori-** _ _OH NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN! Seto?_

 _**Nori-** _ _Please tell me you two are safe!?_

 _**Nori-** _ _I WILL fly and try to meet you in mid-air! I will do it!_

 _**Nori-** _ _Please....just say you're safe dude._

 

“Seto?” Mokuba asked as he saw Seto scrolling through his phone.

The older Kaiba sighed and showed Mokuba. “I'm gone for a little while....and my phone explodes.”

Mokuba blinked then snickered. Sixty-four unread text messages and five new voice mails....all from Nori.

“He really worries about you, huh?”

“I think a bit too much.”

“You don't care...I can see you trying not to smile.”

Seto scoffed as he text Nori. Suddenly his phone started to ring.

“I take it you wanna be alone?” Mokuba grinned as he saw his brother roll his eyes and answer his cell.

* * *

 

 

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** Seto....please message me.

 

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** Please? I need to talk to somebody....

 

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** PLEASE!

 

**CelestialSeaWeed: DAMMIT! ANSWER ME!**

 

By the time Seto Kaiba checked his laptop he saw that Nori had left him close to fifty messages. Begging him to respond. Cursing at him for not responding. Several were typed in such a frenzied he had words misspelled and crammed together. The last ones were just a string of jumbled letters, punctuations, and numbers. He watched as the typing symbol pop up on his screen.

 

 **CelestialSeaWeed:**...they're dead....

 **BlueandWhiteEyes51:** _Has invited you into a voice chat. Do you accept?_

 

* * *

 

 

“I got the flowers,” Nori said, his eyes seemed paler than usual.

“You said they liked Calla Lilies,” Seto said with a frown, noting the dark circles under the others eyes.

“Yeah...I can't believe you remembered that,” tears rolled down the American's cheeks.

“Nori...” Seto wanted to say something encouraging to the other. He wanted to comfort the suffering teen.

...his suffering....friend.

Nori scrubbed his eyes. “L-looks like plans for meeting up is gonna be placed on hold....”

“You're...taking over?”

“It was in their will....h-how the hell am I gonna run this thing? I'm not a genius like you...I....I'm not good enough like you.”

“You're not me. Get over that first,” Seto stated. Barely noting how cold that must of sounded. “But don't start doubting until you actually try. Quitting now is pathetic.”

Those pale eyes stared at him....and for a brief moment Seto feared that he may have just tossed away the only friendship he had. Then he saw a smile slowly form on the others' lips.

Silence lingered between them for a few minutes....and then Nori started snickering.

“Forget business, you should be a motivational speaker!”

“Shut up,” Seto retorted with a small smirk.

“Dude! You could write a book. You're Not Me, Deal With It, a self help book by Seto Kaiba.”

“It'd never sell.”

“I can hack the best seller's list.”

 

* * *

 

 

The color of gold was all that he could see...

Slowly he felt warmth creep up his torso, up to around his neck, settling under his chin.

Eyes focusing some, he looked down. They widened in shock for a brief moment at what he just saw. Stretched out on him, laying contently was Jounouchi....arms slung around his neck and head nestled under his chin.

What the hell was he doing here?! How did he get here?!

A sleepy murmur escaped the blonde's lips as he snuggled closer.

His heart was racing now. What was going on?

“Seto?” the voice asked, think with sleep. Warm amber eyes looked up to him. “Having trouble sleeping?”

Seto opened his mouth to ask just what the hell was the blonde doing here, but nothing came out.

Jou lithely pushed himself up. Ice blue eyes feasted on the tan skin that was exposed. A small smirk worked it's way onto Jou's as he shifted some; now straddling the others' chest.

His mouth went dry, as warm hands cupped his face.

“Seto,” the blonde nearly purred as he leaned in.

 

* * *

 

 

The screeching alarm jolted him away. Eyes dilated as he tried to catch his breath.

What....The....Hell?!

* * *

 

 

His head was pounding. His eyes hurt. The back of his neck itched. He was trying everything in his power NOT to go to sleep.

If he did....he would surely dream of...THAT!

He needed to do something to distract himself. He needed to forget the embarrassing moment he had today with the blonde....

 

_Hiroto and Jounouchi were roughhousing in the hallway, as per usual. It was either perfect timing or the worse...because when he stepped outside of the classroom Jou was shoved into him. It wasn't hard enough to knock him over; but reflexes had him catch the blonde...._

_And the scent of sandalwood filled his senses._

_“Whoa, hey sorry 'bout dat Kaiba,” Jounouchi apologized as he broke free of the slight grasp the brunette had on him. “You alright?”_

_He just stared at the blonde, those warm eyes showing concern from him. Before he knew it, Seto found himself running down the hall almost tripping over himself; needing to get away from Jou as fast as he could._

 

He felt his heart jump at the memory. A hand shooting up to cover it.

No...no...no....

He practically dove for his phone, and pulled up the contact list. Fingers froze as he just stared at the name.

Nori.

 

* * *

 

 

“He's gotta be plannin' somethin',” Jou accused as chomped on his lunch.

“You're paranoid,” Otogi sighed as sipped his drink.

“He's avoidin' me. I just know he's plannin' something.”

“It is weird seeing him bolt whenever he sees you,” Honda said as he tried to steal a rice cracker from the black haired teen.

“I have fork and will stab you Honda.”

“Stingy.”

“Maybe he just doesn't want to arguing with you,” Anzu said as she popped the tab on her juice. “You start it half the time.”

“I do not!”

“Sure you don't,” chorused his friends.

“Jeeze some friends you are.”

“Still...you gotta admit, it's kinda nice that he isn't insulting you. Gotta look on the positives,” Honda nudged the blonde.

“Yeah I guess so, when ya put it that way....”

“I said I'm not talking about it here!” A voice yelled.

The groups glanced over to see the brunette walking out the door, phone to his ear.

“He's on his phone again...” Ryou pointed out. It wasn't all that unusual to see the CEO on his cell phone in the middle of the day...though it was a trend that was starting to become more and more common.

“I said not here—and shouldn't you be asleep? Where are you now? It's 3:30 in the morning there! I'm hanging u--” Seto trailed off some, his voice going a bit softer now. “I'll talk to you after school...you get some sleep. I promise I'll talk. Alright...sleep well.”

“Wonder who he's talkin' ta.”

“Must be somebody close if he talks to them like that,” Anzu pointed out. “Never heard him yell like that.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a warm sunny day. He felt like he didn't have a care in the world. He sighed as he felt the warm sun beam stretch over him. Looking to his side, he found himself staring into pools of amber. Those pools shone with happiness....and love.

“Seto....”

The voice was so soft and it made his heart race.

 

* * *

 

 

He needed to talk to him.

**Now!**

Hand fumbling as he tried to dial. He was shaking. How...how...howhowhowhowhow!? How did this happen!?  
“Nori here,” the voice answered.

“Help me....”

“Seto!?” the sound of something falling over was clearly heard. “What is it? What's wrong? Is it Mokuba? Are you hurt?! Tell me man!”

“I can't stop thinking about him....”

He heard a heavy sigh on the other end. “Shit...don't fucking scare me like that. Who can't you stop thinking about?”

Seto heard the sound of a chair being put but up....so that's what fell....

“Seto?”

“....it's him.”

Seto swore he heard the sound of a click as Nori finally got it.

“S'to...”

“Every time I close my eyes he's there! I hear his voice when it's completely silent! I can't stop dreaming about him!”

“Breath Seto, breath,” Nori said softly. “You really fell hard for this guy....”

Seto groaned as he tangled his free hand into his hair. “When the hell did this even happen?”

“I dunno...I mean I always sorta thought you liked him.”

“Since when!?”

“Dude, you talk about him all the time.”

“I insult him!”

“It's still talking about him.”

Seto fumed a bit in silence. Fuck Nori....

“It's alright though--”

“I don't like guys....”

“Who says you do?”

“Well THIS for one thing is.”

“Alright, question. Do you see yourself looking at other guys and think the same thing?”

“What-no!”

“Alright, how about girls?”

“Nori.”

“Well?”

“.....no.”

“....how about me?”

The was unexpected. It actually took a few moments for the brunette's mind to formulate his response. “No....”

“Seto, you like somebody that you clearly have strong feelings for. Feelings that aren't shared with others...”

“Are you pulling that 'there's more than one sexuality' crap with me?”

“Yes I am and don't you dare scoff it off, you wouldn't be feeling like this if you accepted it. What do ya say to that smartass?”

“....scoff.”

“Dick...listen just hear me out. I know you think it's stupid that everyone needs to have their own little special label; but just listen.”

“I haven't told you to shut up yet.”

“Wiseguy, but seriously...you formed a bond with him. You gotten closer to him-shut your mouth,” Nori said, and Seto huffed. “You probably found things admirable about him.”

“There is nothing admirable about him.”

“Sure S'to,” he could hear that eye roll. “You said it yourself....he's too loyal for his own good. It's never right to see him depressed. How can anyone be that infectiously energetic?”

“He really is a damn dog.”

“A lovable one.”

“Shut up!”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome...home.

His eyes snapped open. He was greeted by absolute darkness...endless shadows. Wh..where was this? The Shadow Realm? It couldn't be!

“You are correct,” a soft sure voice said.

He sat up suddenly, heading whipped to look over his shoulder. Mouth going dry a bit.

Deep amethyst eyes held a small smile with them as they stood tall.

“My Pharaoh...”

“Seth...I don't understand...what is--Are you responsible for this?”

The High Priest nodded. “You must return home...Atem.”

“I have already returned. Explain yourself,” he demanded as he stood up...ignoring how his traditional wear transformed to what he once wore in modern times.

“No...you returned to where you not needed.”

“Seth! I demand--”

“Cousin...please do not take this wrong....you must return home. You are needed there.”

Before the Pharaoh could respond he felt the sickening loss of ground beneath his feet.

He was falling. He opened his mouth to curse the priest as he fell, but nothing came.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He sat up suddenly; his forehead smacking loudly against the underside of the counter. Hissing in pain as he hands shot up to cover the abused area while he fell back onto the cold floor. Crimson eyes shot open again as he sat up more carefully this time.

There was no way....

He scrambled to his feet and looked around.

It couldn't be. He couldn't....

That throbbing ache was slowly fading. His body was shaking, as he felt a rush of feelings surge within him.

 

_Joy._

_Sorrow._

_Happiness._

_Confusion._

_Anger._

_Love._

 

Once his body was finally able to listen to his request to move...he walked over to the glass doors of the small game shop. Hands twitched some as he reached up, and placed them flat against the cold glass...the heat from them causing them to fog slightly.

“Grandpa? Are you awak--”

He turned around as the query broke off into a gasp. Wide purple eyes stared at him...wavering slightly.

It happened so fast...tan arms wrapped around the smaller form. Tears from both of them falling as they embraced one another, falling to their knees. Yuugi cried as he gripped onto others' arms so tightly that his hands shook.

“Yuugi? What's all the noi--”

Purple and red eyes looked to where the voice came from; and Solomon's own eyes softened at the sight.

More tears welled up in those red eyes, he opened his mouth...words getting stuck in his throat just by the crush of emotions, Seth's words replaying in his mind. “I-I'm home....”

“Hmm...welcome back. We have missed you,” the older Motou said.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **BlueandWhiteEyes51:** So why is it that I feel like I miss him?

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** Maybe because you DO miss him?

 **BlueandWhiteEyes51:** Be serious.

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** I am

 **BlueandWhiteEyes51:** I DO NOT miss him.

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** Do you really hate to admit you have friends that much?

 

Seto grit his teeth. Nori was pissing him off right now. He did NOT miss Yami. He was glad that he was gone. That he no longer had to worry about him making him look like a fool ever again! He DID NOT miss him!

 

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** Seto, it's alright to admit it. I promise, I'll still find you intimidating as hell.

 **BlueandWhiteEyes51:** That's not the point! It'll make me weak!

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** So do I make you feel weak?

 **BlueandWhiteEyes51:** Don't turn this around!

 **CelestialSeaWeed:** Do I?

 **BlueandWhiteEyes51:** _Has left the chat_

 

 

* * *

 

“Yuugi you need to go to school,” Solomon laughed warmly.

“But Grandpa! I can't! Last night...I mean—I-!”

“Aibou...”

Yuugi pouted some. “He just got here....”

“And he will be here when you come back,” Solomon assured.

Yuugi looked to the other. “You promise?”

“I promise Yuugi. I will still be here when you come back.”

He grinned and hugged Yami once more before he ran out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Blue eyes stared at the phone on his desk.

He hadn't text him once today....

Was he really that mad with him?

What was he thinking!? It's not like he should care! It was his fault in the first place! Bringing up such trivial dribble like that. Didn't he know who he was?

….so then why was he feeling like this?

He crossed his arms over his chest as he just stared at his phone again.

Nori....didn't make him feel weak. Nori made him feel....normal.

He sighed. What the hell was he thinking? He probably just threw away one of the best things he had all because of his damned pride. He reached for his phone....just as it buzzed.

A text just came in.

 

_**Nori-** S'to....I'm sorry. I was an ass. I know, things like THAT are, not your thing. I'll understand if you wanna give me the silent treatment a bit longer....I sorta deserve it. _

 

He gaped a bit at the text.

Idiot.

 

 **_Seto-_ ** _You just have to make it all about you don't you? I can take some of the blame too._

 **_Nori-_ ** _You're....serious?_

 **_Seto-_ ** _You don't make me feel weak._

 **_Nori-_ ** _Gonna start cryin' here S'to :'(_

 **_Seto-_ ** _Ass._

 **_Nori-_ ** _Like you care :P_

 

 

* * *

 

“Is it me....or is Kaiba on his phone as often as those chicks are in those movies?” Jou asked as he looked over to the other in the back of the classroom. Normally the CEO would be reading...but recently he noticed the other on his phone more and more often. Soon it seemed like all the free periods, the brunette was on his phone.

“From what I heard it's some friend of his,” Otogi said as he nudge Honda who was dueling Anzu, trying to hint what card to play.

“You're kiddin' me! Kaiba has a friend?” Jou laughed.

“It could happen,” Anzu said.

“Not this millennium,” Honda retorted and placed a card down.

“Bet it's an internet friend,” Otogi grinned.

“How is an internet friend different from a real one, pray tell?” Anzu asked and countered Honda's move.

“What, it's not like you see them or anything. It's just words on a screen,” the blacked haired teen said.

“Well he seems to be talking with them.”

“That's not the point Anzu. I mean, come on. You guys have been nice to him for how long, and he's still a jerk.”

“ 'togi's gotta point.”

 

“Shut up!”

The entire class turned to the outburst. Seto covered his mouth and he felt his cheeks tinge a bit. He collected himself and briskly walked out, bringing the phone to his ear once again. “No I'm still here...you're an ass though. No I will not tell you what just happened.”

 

“You were saying?” Anzu smirked.

“Guys! Yuugi exclaimed as he ran into the class room.

“There you are Yuug'! I was thinkin' you weren't going to be here today.”

Yuugi panted as he tried to catch his breath. “You're-you're not going to-to believe it.”

“Breath Yuug',” Jou said as he patted his friend on the back.

“You seem rather excitable today Yuugi,” Ryou observed.

“He came back!” the wild haired teen said. Eyes brimming with tears. He still couldn't believe it.

“What? Who's back?” Anzu asked as she and Honda placed their game on hold.

“Yami.”

Five pairs of eyes widened and stared at the Yuugi, that single name slowly registering with them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yami laughed as he was picked up in a quasi-bear hug by Honda. He had expected Yuugi to tell his friends about what occurred the previous night. He noticed how Ryou's eyes lit up slightly.

The chances that the Thief King could make a return became the obvious thought for the white haired boy.

Honda set him down, and let the former Pharaoh explain his encounter with the Priest.

“You...aren't needed?” Jou asked. “But you're kinda the ruler, right?”

“Was, I did give leadership to my cousin when I stepped down.”

“Tch, so what, he doesn't want the competition?”

“I don't think that is the case Jou....” Yami defended Seth.

“You're thinking something is going to happen here...and you're going to be needed?” Otogi questioned.

“I'm quite certain that is the case.”

“Must be somethin' big, he managed ta give ya your own body this time.”

Yami nodded. “It's still odd. I may have this body...but I'm still connected to the puzzle. I feel weak when I am not near it.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Seto!!!” Mokuba yelled.

Seto was on his feet in an instant and running out of his office, leaving Nori in a state of panic on the other side of the webcam.

“Mokuba!” Seto slid as he rounded the corner as saw his brother grinning ear to ear.

“We HAVE to go to Yuugi's!”

“.....we don't HAVE to go anywhere...especially there.”

“But!”

Seto sighed. Nori's probably freaking out now—wait what did Mokuba just say?

“What?”

Mokuba heaved a sigh of annoyance. “I said Yami's back!”

He stared at his brother for a few moments...he turned on his heal and headed to his study.

“Ah! Seto!?” Mookuba cried out as he closed the door.

Quickly he walked over to the laptop, and was greeted by wide concerned eyes.

“Is he--”

“He's fine...and I hate you.”

“Oh goo-HEY! What'd I do now?”

“...I did miss him. I'm going. Promise I'll be on later.”

Nori blinked in confusion, and before he could respond, Seto closed his laptop.

“Seto?” Mokuba peeked in.

“Grab your jacket Mokuba.”

The black haired boy grinned as he dashed to his room.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes...it's never a good thing to tell somebody they're your best friend.

Blue eyes stared at his laptop, which was currently sitting on his nightstand, as he laid on his side on his bed. An elegant dark grey eyebrow quirked slightly and pale green eyes stared back, noting the busted lip the young CEO was sporting. Seto rolled over onto his other side, back facing the laptop.

“I don't want to talk about it.”

“Seto...YOU invited ME to video chat. And that's all you have to say?”

“I don't want to talk about it.”

“S'to...” the other began as he leaned forward elbows resting on the desk. “You wanna talk about it...”

“No I don't....”

“...is it 'he-who-is-suppose-to-remain-nameless-and-I-swear-you-name-him-I'm-ending-this-call-right-now-idiot'?”

“You need a shorter title for him.”

A warm chuckle had Seto rolling back over to face the other teen.

“Now will you talk about it?”

“We had a fight today.”

“You instigated it?”

“Maybe...probably....yeah, I did.”

Nori shook his head. “You're pretty fucked up.”

“Hey!” Seto sat up abruptly, glaring at the laptop.

Hands were held up in a gesture of defense. “Take it easy. I meant it more of, you taking the pigtail pulling and turning it into a slug-fest.”

“....it wasn't a slug-fest,” the brunette sighed, shoulders slouching some.

“Lip.”

“...it wasn't,” he insisted again, his hand touching the still tender flesh.

“Fine fine, I'll drop it. But seriously....you need to let yourself be happy.”

“No I can't. It's a sign of weakness...and they'd take any advantage they'd see.”

“Paranoia...”

“Fuck you; your company sees you in a better light than mine...your inheritance was expected....they see me as stealing mine.”

“You earned it fair and square Seto. You single-handedly turned the name Kaiba around and made it into something desirable.”

“You're my best friend you're suppose to sa—what, what's with that face!?”

Nori had a huge grin one his face as he leaned in close to his web came, his pale eyes lit up. “Say that again!”

Seto slightly flinched a bit at the behavior. “Say what again?”

“What you just said idiot! Say it again!”

The brunette blinked before he felt heat settle a bit on his cheeks. “You seriously didn't think you were?”

“Seto! You're avoiding it!”

“Nori we've been talking for almost five years. After year one should have been your first clue!”

“You're still haven't said it again! Come ooooooooon! Say it! Say what I am!”

He grumbled some as he glared at the laptop again. “You're an asshole....but for some reason I consider you my best friend.”

Nori let out a whoop of joy as his arms shot up over his head as he fell back into his chair.

“You're a real piece of work,” Seto said as he rolled his eyes.

“Should be, I'm best friends with Seto Kaiba,” the other teen still has his grin firmly in place.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_He was just heading to his locker at final bell. He was just going to toss his things in and head off to hang out with Yuugi and them. A typical end of the day for him._

_What he didn't expect was to bump into Kaiba. Literally. He half expected the CEO to suddenly bolt like he had been doing....but this time the other just stared at him for a moment. He couldn't exactly read the brunette...but he knew that was one weird ass look he was getting._

_And then Seto Kaiba punched him._

 

“Ya know..I think I liked it better when he avoided me....” Jou winced as Anzu helped patch up a cut on his cheek, right under his eye.

“You complain when he avoids you, and you complain when he notices you,” Otogi began.

“IT WAS FIGHTIN'! That ain't the same thing as noticin'!”

“I'm just surprised he started it,” Honda said.

“That is odd. It's seems out of character for Kaiba to do that,” Yami said as he came over with an ice pack.

“Wonder if that dude he talks to it getting to him,” Honda stated.

“Say what?” the blonde looked to the other.

“You gotta admit, he's been acting weird ever since he starting being on the phone all the time.”

“That is troubling...” Yami frowned.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seto was laying on his stomach, body stretched out diagonally on the bed. His feet dangled off the edge of the bed as he faced the laptop. Chin resting on his crossed arms that were propped up on a pillow. “So this is how it feels...”

“Hmm?” Nori acknowledge but didn't look up from typing.

“When you talk to me when I work.”

The other teen snickered. “Yep, sorta nice for a change of pace, huh?”

“....it is.”

Pale green eyes looked over. “So you fought with him today?”

Seto nodded.

“Dare I ask what about?”

“I can't remember,” the brunette commented as he touched the split lip.

 

_When Jou bumped into him....there was only one thing going through his head..._

_He wanted to touch the blonde...._

 

“You're so weird.”

“Says the one who wanted to be a dinosaur when you were seven.”

“Still S'to, still wanna be one.”

“I rest my case.”

Silence lingered between them. The humming of the fan in the laptop and the somewhat muted clicking of Nori's keyboard where the only thing shared between them.

“Nori?”

“Yeah?”

“...are you ever going to visit?”

Nori's eyes grew wide as he looked to the brunette, who was waiting patiently for an answer.

“S'to...I want to....trust me I do but--”

The CEO heaved a sigh. “I know...you're too busy. I understand that. You have to travel to each branch at least thee times a year for your business.”

“Stellar Communications grew way too fucking fast.”

“You're one of the world's largest companies. You're in the top five....”

Again another moment of silence.

“....why don't you ask me to visit you?”

“KaibaCorp is number three,” Nori stated in an attempt to mimic Seto's voice. “Remember?” He smiled at the other. “We'll see each other one day. I know it. If we don't Mokuba will sure as hell make it happen.”

Seto chuckled some. “He always makes me check to see if you're going to be in America if I go there for business.”

“And I'm either in Paris, Madrid, London...fuck I do too much traveling to Europe.”

“Seto?”

The brunette pushed himself up as he looked over to his bedroom door.

“Mokuba, what is it?”

“I just wanted to see if you were in here. You're normally in your study,” the younger one said as he stepped in.

“I couldn’t concentrate...”

Mokube frowned same and saw the laptop. “Ah! Is that Nori?”

“Hey squirt!” Nori piped.

The younger Kaiba practically ran over to his brother's bed. He crawled up onto it, laying besides his brother. “Watcha doing?”

“Working on campaign for the launch of the mobile app for @HeRe, and talking with S'to. Asking why he's getting into fights.”

“Ha ha,” Seto scoffed.

Mokuba could only grin as he watched his brother talk with his best friend.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Question one; If you were to crash land onto a desert island, and could only save one of your belonging what would it be? A) You phone. B) Your wallet. C) A bottle of wine from the hostess cart. Or D) You take that risk and grab the first floating suitcase you see.”

“I'm not playing this Nori,” Seto said as he grit his teeth, ignoring the video chat.

“Oh come on, you said you never took one of these, I didn't either. It's what best friends do.”

“I should have never admitted that.”

Nori chuckled. “I'm putting you down for B.”

“A wallet is useless on an island, so would a phone....” blue eyes darted to the screen, a slight curious glint in them. “What are you choosing?”

“C! If I'm going down might as well have a drink before my times up.”

“Put me down for D.”

Nori laughed. “Question 2; If you knew you were going to die the next day, how would you spend your last night?”

“The hell magazine are you getting these from?”

“I dunno, it was one floating around in back storage in the store. I think they're out of business now.”

“I wonder why....” Seto sighed. “What are the choices?”

“A) Spend it with those that mean the most to you. B) Take a trip to a place you always wanted to go. C) Spend it alone. Or D) Commit a crime.”

“A. I'd spend it with Mokuba.”

“Figured.”

“And you're choosing D.”

“You know it!”

Seto shook his head as he typed. Nori rattled off a few more questions and choice of answers.

“Hey S'to? What are you working on anyway?”

“Hm? Ah...I'm trying to hold another Duel Monster event.”

“Is it for the fate of the world this time?”

“You're not funny.”

Nori snickered. “I wish I could join in.”

“You should.”

“One probl--”

“I could teach you.”

Pale green eyes softened some. “You know that's not the problem...”

The other sighed and looked to the laptop screen. “I know...just let me think that's the reason.”

The other teen nodded. “Alright, back to business. Question 8; If you could have any animal as a pet, what would it be? A) A Tiger. B) A Triceratops. C) A Pompano--”

“It does not give that as an answer.”

“Does so! You'll accept a triceratops as an answer but not a pompano?”

“I'm more surprise they know what a pompano is.”

“Shhh....anyway; C) A Pompano. Or D) A Puppy.”

“You're lying.”

“I am not! Look for yourself!”

He glanced over...sure enough Nori didn't lie what the answers were.

“So...”

“Shut up.”

“D it is!”

“I'll shut that laptop down.”

“I'll stop....so....this event? Why? You going to show off some new tech?”

Seto nodded, his irritation slightly dwindling. “Figured it would also help drum up new business, nothing much has happened to encourage a new audience.”

“That sounds cool. Hmmm wonder if I could get Janny to get some sorta of publicity thing going for that. Might give me a reason to maybe bypass the Madrid trip.”

“What kind of publicity?”

“I don't know. Prizes?”

“Prizes?” Seto raised a brow at the suggestion.

“I hate going to the Madrid branch...”

“You can always refuse.”

“And now I know how you feel.”

Seto rolled his eyes. “So what was your answer?”

“Huh?”

“For question 8.”

“B, duh. It's a dinosaur.”

“Knew it.”

“Smart ass. Alright Question 9. What dessert would you choose from this list?”

“I'm not a fan of sweets.”

“I'm not either. But come on. One more question after this.”

“How did you talk me into this again?”

“I promised I'd stop bringing up you-know-what about you-know-who.”

“Right. What are the answers?”

“A) Strawberry Cake. B) Mint Ice Cream. C) Chocolate Syrup off your boyfriend—don't look at me it says that!”

“I'm now really curious about this magazine....”

“It's amazing isn't it?! Alright, alright, or D) Caramel apples.”

“D.”

“Ditto here.”

Seto looked over to the other teen. “Do you think....he'd accept?”

“S'to you said--”

“I said YOU couldn't bring it up....I am.”

“Interesting you'd use loopholes against yourself....but I don't see why not. I have to admit, he's a good duelist, and just having the chance to duel you should be enough of an incentive.”

The brunette nodded. “I thought that too...”

Nori smiled some. “You want to see him happy....don't you?”

Fingers froze in the middle of typing as he felt his cheeks heat up some.

“Hmmm...any who; last question....”

Seto looked over to the laptop once again when he heard the other teen go silent. “Nori?”

“If you could have one wish....what would it be?” Nori began. “A) Become Wealthy. B) Know the meaning of life. C) Become a God. D) Find your soul mate.”

“That's easy, C.”

“I would have chosen D...but I already did that.”

“Wait what?”

“Alright score time!” Nori interrupted. “You got a 36; You are strong willed and headstrong. You don't let many get close to you, since you've probably been hurt in the past. But those who do get close to you know how you are. You have an interesting way showing that you care.”

“That's...a bit creepy.”

Nori laughed.

“And yours?”

“I got a 27; You're full of life and willing to take risk. You crave attention and interaction. You need that assurance...since you may have lost it one time before...you wear your emotions on your sleeve...and will choose friends over family in emergencies.”

“....bad idea?”

“Yeah really bad idea. Why do people even do these?” Nori asked as he threw the magazine over his shoulder.

“I would like to point out it was YOUR idea.”

“Yeah yeah,” Nori waved him off.

“Shouldn’t you be going to bed?”

“It's still early....”

“It's almost 3 am where you're at...at least try to.”

“I make no guarantees...”

“I didn't ask for one. Just, try for an hour at most.”

Seto heard a heavy sigh.

“Alright I'll try....good night S'to.”

“Good night Nori.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second chance. Or is it a third?

He tried to move, but he felt like he was firmly held in place. His arms bound, his head pinned down. Red eyes darted around the void. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over him. Those eyes narrowed and his lips curled back into a sneer.

“What are you waiting for?” he growled at the figure. “End me.”

The figure said nothing. He just continued to stare at the prone form.

“End me now!”

“A have an offer,” the form suggested, as it took shape.

“I refuse Death God...”

“Who said you would have a choice in the matter?”

He glared at the god standing tall over him.

“You would have your own body-”

“You're insane.”

“Am I? You are the one refusing a second chance at life....or would it be your third?”

“There's a catch....there is always a catch with you Anubis.”

He saw the god lips curl back, ginning ferally at the other. “You can be intelligent.”

“You're wasting my time,” the other scoffed. “End me now so I don't have to see your face.”

“You would be darkness...you would need to have your light.”

Red eyes glared....as a laugh passed his lips...followed by a cackle.

“Do you really think HE'D want me back?! Do you really think I'D be welcomed back!? You are insane! Enough of this! End. Me. Now.”

“As I said,” Anubis began with a wave of his hand. “You do not get a choice in this matter...my messenger of darkness.”

He was freed from the hold....and then he was falling.

 

* * *

 

“You know you can call me when you got back to your room,” Seto chuckled some as leaned against a large tree outside the school.

“What?” Nori asked on the other side of the phone.

Seto could hear the festivities almost crystal clear on the other side. “I said! Call me when you get to your room!”

“Sorry S'to I can't hear you! I'll call you when I get to my room!”

Seto shook his head as he ended the call. “Dork...”

Pocketing the phone he headed back into the school, lunch was almost over. He was going to try and talk to Nori, for once they were in rather similar time zones; but it looked like it wasn't going to happen. He'd talk to him tonight.

He heaved a sigh. It would be another day of trying his best to be around Jou....he already messed it up by getting into that fight with him. Honda and Otogi refused to let the two be even in the same hallway alone.

Great....now he wished he could talk to Nori....

 

 

* * *

 

 

The pain hurt....

He was use to pain but this....this was almost maddening. It throbbed and ached. It stabbed and twisted. It needed to stop!

_“You will need your light.”_

That voice mocked him. Why the hell call it an offer if he couldn't even refuse it in the first damn place!?

He felt possessed. His body was walking on his own accord....

Being drawn to his light.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The shriek from a female student had the classes scrambling to the doors and hallways to see what just happened.

Tens of eyes watched as the disoriented young man held the girl in a threatening manner. Bronze skin, white hair, and dazed red eyes.

“I'll let you go...once my light shows...now stop making such a fucking racket!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Can you see anythin'?” Jou asked as he and Honda tried to peek around the crowd.

“I can't see anything!” Anzu said as she tried to elbow her way forward.

 

“--fucking racket!”

 

Then...they found themselves almost frozen....

They knew that voice.

“Ryou?” Yuugi looked over to see the other teen. Brown eyes were wide...mixed with the feeling of fear...and joy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Looks like they're releasing us early,” Seto said on the phone. “Some lunatic entered the schoo—I'm fine Nori.”

“Why aren't you freaking out?!”

“Nori, he barely made in through the entryway. I was already in the class room. There was no way he'd get close enough to me.”

He heard a relieved sigh and couldn't help but smile....it felt nice to have somebody worry about him.

“Please stop giving me these mini heart attacks. You and Mokie both. Seriously I'm going to die before I reach 40.”

“Hey now don't say that.”

“You're alright though...right? Managed to not do anything with you-know-who?”

“Luckily...I'll talk more when I get home.”

“Alright I need to shower, I'm half purple...and I think a bit of blue and pink....and orange.”

“...you said you weren't taking part of it?”

“I was a casualty.”

The brunette shook his head as he headed out with the rest of the school. “Talk to you later Nori.”

“Later Seto.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

He didn't know how to react...

Everything happened so fast.

 

_He felt it...he felt him. Red eyes scanned the sudden crowd..._

_Pushing through it...was him._

_The pain receded. He tossed the girl aside. He wanted to run to the boy; but a voice in the back of his mind nagged him not too._

_He turned on his heel and ran out or the school. Running off towards the small woods behind it._

 

_Moments later, he found himself being approached by him....he wasn't alone._

 

“Unbelievable...why'd he come back?!”

“Honda shhhh!” Yuugi tried to quiet the raging brunette.

“Yuug' you can't possibly be happy HE'S back!”

He scowled some, he could hear them....and if he could he would go over there and shut them up himself....

If he didn't have THIS obstructing him.

Ryou was clinging to him. Arms wrapped tightly around his neck. The white haired boy nearly knocked him over, toppling them to their knees. He felt the young boy shake a bit.

Why was he so happy that he was back?

 

* * *

 

 

Nori smirked as he tired to pose as if we was being photographed for a headshot.

“What the hell did you do to your hair?”

“What you don't like it?” Nori pouted. The tips of his dark grey hair dyed to be a fading purple into pink.

“It's....certainly you.”

“Why does that sound more like an insult than a compliment?”

Seto rolled his eyes. “How was Nepal?”

“Eh, can't complain, though I really would have preferred avoiding the sudden color bomb. My best blazer is now trashed.”

“You sound so broken up about it,” the brunette smirked.

Nori stuck out his tongue.

“My you're being mature tonight.”

“Har har,” the other mocked. “So....everything cool at your school?”

“Nori that was a few days ago. Everything is...mostly back to normal.”

“Then what's with that sour face?”

Seto blushed some, dammit he couldn't have hold up that mask anymore with Nori. “...that lunatic I told you about.”

“And gave me my seventh heart attack since knowing you.”

Seto waved off the remark. “I....somewhat know him.”

“.....the hell kind of crowd do you run with over there?”

“I said somewhat! And it's not like I was willing to interact with him when I did!”

“Yeesh, alright that was a landmin--”

“He almost hurt Mokuba.”

Nori's face went serious. “Seto...sorry I should have known when you get like that it's not a joke. Sorry....”

“It's alright...he's safe now...but just knowing he's back has me worried. He might try something again...though, he doesn't need him for that anymore....”

“For _that_?”

“It's complicated.”

“I'm an insomniac. I have time.”

Seto looked to the other. Normally he'd be yelling at the other to get to bed. He sighed and shifted some in his chair. “Grab something to drink. It's going to be a long story.”

A grey eyebrow rose. “What are you going to tell me?”

“....everything.” He saw the slight look of confusion cross the others face. “I kept some details under wraps...that fate of the world stuff....it wasn't a joke Nori.”

“Holy...yeah lemme get something,” the other teen said as he get up from the desk and walked away from the laptop.

He still refused to believe more of it himself...but he knew if he didn't talk about soon, he might just go insane. And he knew if he could trust anyone with knowing about....the Shadow Realm, ancient Pharaohs living in puzzles, bandit thieves living in rings, commanding actual duel monsters; it was Nori.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yami and Bakura glared at one another. Again....

“So why would Seth send him here?” Otogi asked trying to break the sudden heavy tension.

“The Priest?” Bakura glanced at the CEO. “The Priest had nothing to do with this.”

“If Seth was not the one to send you here, then who did?”

“I don’t believe I need to tell you a damn thing Pharaoh.”

“...I'd like to know....”

Both sets of red eyes looked to Ryou. The boy blushes and looked away shyly.

Bakura scowled some...but found himself giving in. “....Anubis.”

“So the God of Death didn't even want you.”

“Fuck off Pharaoh,” the other growled. “He didn't give me a choice! Said something about being a messenger of darkness.”

“How do we know you're even tellin' us da truth?” Jou asked.

“Like I would care if you believed me or not.”

“You better, 'cause we won't let ya near Ryou if you don't start talkin'.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He messed up....he messed up big time.

 

“He made it sound like something big was going to happen,” the tomb-robber explained as he leaned back in one of the chairs, balancing it on two legs.

“That is how Seth made it sound to me,” Yami stated.

“Sounds like you're enlisted in Anubis' army,” Honda stated.

“Tch, just great. Now I'm indebted to that god.”

“You could be wandering the shadows for all eternity. I wouldn't complain if I were you,” Yami chided.

“So....you have to be....with your light?” Ryou asked.

Bakura frowned some and looked to the white haired boy. “Anubis made sure I would be in great pain if I'm separated from you. Must be a way to keep me on a leash.”

“Well he can't come to school not after his brilliant performance today,” Anzu pointed out.

The tomb-robber glared at her.

“What about the Ring?” Ryou suggested.

“Dude we saw you throw that thing in the ocean as soon as all this was over,” Honda said.

Ryou looked down at his lap. “...it came back...”

“What!? When?!”

He looked up to the brunette. “During that blackout that happened over the summer. The next morning when the lights were back in it was sitting right on my dresser.”

“And I bet Anubis had to be behind that.”

“...alright if that is true,” red eyes slowly panned over to Yami. “Then how long has Anubis and the Priest known about this?”

“...I'm more concerned as to who else may know...”

“Wait Yami....you don't think that--” Yuugi began.

Suddenly the phone started to ring.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seto's leg was bouncing in anticipation as he sat in his chair. Four hours....he just spent four hours straight talking to Nori. About everything.

And the American didn't bat an eye....didn't logout or shut down part way through....he stayed and listened.

“Nori?” his mouth felt dry....he was....terrified that his best friend must now think he's crazy.

“Seto....I-I can't...I can't believe this...”

Shit! This was it.

“HOW THE FUCK DO YOU STILL NOT BELIEVE ANY OF THIS?!”

The brunette recoiled some. Wasn't expecting that. “Nori?”

“You serious don't believe in ANY of that!? The whole reincarnation thing!? You went through time dude!”

“Simple delusions.”

“Fuck simple!”

“Nori!”

The other teen huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

They glared at one another for a few long moments....the American sighing some.

“You really...believe all of this? You said science is the way of life,” Seto stated.

“It's the way of fun, not life,” Nori began. “It lets me know that in below zero temps I can make a snow gun with a super soaker. It lets me know how to make thermite--”

“And remind me to never let HIM know you can make that.”

“Noted. Science can't explain some things Seto....so yeah I believe this,” Nori leaned forward. “Why didn't you tell me sooner?”

Seto scoffed. “Yes friend who I only known for two years but the reason why I was gone for so long was because, both my brother and I had our souls stolen and locked into cards.”

Nori snickered.

“Oh my blimp went missing? Well we wound up getting our minds trapped in a virtual reality that my step-father made and that house not only his brain but my step-brother's too!”

Nori was now laughing.

“Gee I wonder why I didn't tell you.”

“Alright, I got it, I got it,” Nori rubbed his eyes. “But...holy shit S'to...how the hell haven't you cracked?”

“....I had you to talk to...”

“Careful there, I don't wanna be competition for that pup of yours.”

“There's now way you could compete.”

“....ouch...why does that hurt me?”

“Because you hate losing as much as I do.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_He didn't know what was with that guy. He didn't do anything! He just accidentally brushed against him in the hall! And next thing he knew he and Kiaba were trying to punch each others' lights out._

 

“Alright...how the hell did he get in there?” Otogi asked as he and the others stood outside the small dilapidated storage shed that sat in the back of Domino High School.

“Trust me 'togi, don't ask. For as long as I've known Jou, I still can't figure out how he can get in there.”

“Jou! Come on, school's been out for almost an hour...I'm sure he's gone now,” Anzu called as she crouched down by the small opening. “I swear I'm going to slap Kaiba so hard...”

“Down Anzu,” Honda placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

Jou had his knees to his chest, arms crossed over them, and chin resting on his arms. He couldn't stop blushing....

 

_He had Kaiba pinned down...then he felt those hands in his hair. Was Kaiba going to do something as sissy as hair pulling?_

_Next thing he knew...._

_Kaiba was kissing him._

_Their lips were mashed together...and he swore he felt the other nip at his bottom lip before he pulled himself away. He swore he saw fear in those blue eyes....and then he ran out of there as fast as he could._

 

 

“Jou?” Yuugi asked as he managed to crawl in.

“I'm not talkin' 'bout it Yuug'...”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Nori he--”

“I fucked up.”

“Seto?”

“I messed up big time Nori! What am I going to?!”

“Seto what have I told about giving me a heart attack!?”

“I kissed him!”

The was a long pause on the other side of the phone.

“Pardon?”

“I kissed him....I kissed Jounouchi.”

“Hoo boy...what did you do? Corner him in the bathroom?”

“I...got into another fight with him.”

“Seriously?!”

“Shut up! I knocked him down and shoved me off, he pinned me down....I grabbed his hair and kissed him.”

“He booked it then?”

“Yeah...we just stared at each other and he got the hell out of there,” the brunette explained. He was sitting on his bed, Knees drawn up to his chest, one hand frantically running through his hair as the other held the phone. “What am I going to do?”

“Scare tactic?”

“Do you think he'd buy it?”

“Do you?”

“Dammit Nori! I'm serious!”

Nori sighed. “S'to...what's wrong with just telling him?”

“HELLO! Nori! This is the guy I've insulted on a daily basis! I mocked him and his friends! Do you REALLY think he's going to believe me if I told him I like him!?”

“Good point...”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mokuba squeaked as he covered his mouth. He didn't mean to eavesdrop...well okay, maybe a little. But didn't expect this!

“What am I going to do Nori...” his brother sounded so desperate. “I can't keep doing this.”

He frowned. Seto...his big brother did everything he could to help him. To make him happy...he knows that there was more that happened. And as much as he hated it, he knew he was too young to actually understand it all...

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you want me to say Seto?” Nori asked.

“....say you'll come here..”

“Set--”

“Please Nori! I'm begging you,” Seto could feel the tightening pressure behind his eyes. “I need to talk to you! And not like this! I....I need you here....”

There was no answer over the phone for a few moments.

“Nori?” He didn't want to sound as panicked as he did...he wouldn't have hung up right!?

“I'm finding the next flight to Domino. I'll be there in about...6 hours....sorta sucks THIS is what gets us to see each other.”

“Y-you're serious?”

“Seto...you....you really need this...right now. I won't be able to stay too long. I need to be in Barcelona by Wednesday. But at least it'll be something.”

“Nori...”

“Try to calm down some...I'll call you when my plane lands. I'll have Janny get us a rental so you don't have to worry about getting me.”

“Thank you....”

“....you're my best friend Seto...it's about damn time I start acting like one.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“...wait, so he doesn't want to fuck the Priest?”

“Bakura!” Ryou yelled.

“DUDE! Not cool!” Honda glared.

“What?! It obvious he does!”

“Bakura shut up!” Ryou hollered, face bright red.

Bakura huffed and tossed his hands up in the air in an 'I give up' gesture.

“This is something we really don't need, especially now,” Yuugi groaned. With Ishizu, Rishid, and Malik on the way to Domino....with Marik.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it rains...it fucking pours

 

_“My my my, what do I have here? An abomination? How delightful.”_

_Pitch black eyes glared at the creature._

“ _Now now. Why give me such a look. I have such a wonderful proposition for you.”_

“ _What would you want with me!?” He spat._

“ _Oh such a temper too. You please me.”_

“ _Back off harpy!”_

_The voice laughed. “My my such a tongue on you too.”_

“ _Why am I confined to here?”_

“ _You are connected here. The blood of Egypt flows through you.”_

_He glared into the pale green eyes of his tormentor...goddess of warfare..._

_Bast._

“ _I will release....but only if you serve me. And serve me well.”_

“ _If I refuse?”_

“ _I am certain Ma'at would enjoy a lovely snack.”_

_He snarled at the goddess._

“ _My darling lover had urged me into assisting the man that holds part of his dear father's soul--”_

“ _What does this have to do with myself!?”_

“ _Why....I chose you my dear little abomination. You will be my harbinger of war.”_

“ _War?”_

“ _The light will overpower and everything will vanish. Darkness and war....it will be what will defeat it.”_

_He cackled loudly. “Do you believe that if I agree to this, I will humbly follow your commands!?”_

“ _Darling...” Bast purred as her clawed hand gently cupped his chin. “You will have no choice but to...”_

_She was gone..._

_And he plummeted into nothingness._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Marik groaned slightly as he hand clenched over his chest. “Why does it feel like my organs are going to burst out!?”

“You're nervous...it's normal to feel like that,” Malik tried to explain. “And don't yell, people are staring.”

“Tch...”

“You better get use to understanding all the emotions one can feel, other than rage and hatred Marik,” Ishizu said in a demanding tone.

“Conniving wretch! I'll never forgive her!”

Malik sighed some. He couldn't quite explain it...but he was somewhat, happy to see his darker self once more. His sister said there was an impending danger on the rise...and darkness was to key for their survival.

 

* * *

 

 

“Seto...” Mokuba was worried....his brother was shaking a bit as they waited at the small coffee shop. It didn't help that he was stressed out over what happened hours earlier....but now he was finally going to meet Nori in person. A day the two of them wanted to have for such a long time.

Just as the clock in the coffee shopped chimed right at 9, the bell over the door jingled and both of them looked to see who entered.

A woman, possibly in her mid to late 30's stepped in. Her strawberry blonde hair tight into a high pony tail. Rectangular glasses sat high on her sharp nose. She looked over to them.

“I believe we finally made it to the right one sir,” She said as she held the door open.

“Sorry I forgot to write it down.”

Seto was on his feet in an instant as soon as he heard the other voice.

Nori stepped in. Pale green eyes scanned the area, before catching Seto. The brunette walked over to the other quickly. Strong arms wrapped around the slightly shorter American.

“S'to....” Nori frowned as he pat the brunette's hair as he felt the other shake slightly. He glanced over to the woman. “Jantris, I'll be fine. You enjoy yourself. I'll be sure to call you if I need anything.”

“Of course Mr. Shingo,” she gave a curt nod. “Take good care of him sir.”

“I will...hey c'mon S'to lets sit down.”

The brunette nodded against his shoulder and straightened himself up. Eyes slightly wet. Nori reached up to cup his face some.

“It's alright...you can let it all go in front of me...I won't care.”

“Nori...”

 

* * *

 

 

Bakura was close to laughing like a hyena was he saw Marik needing to be practically carried into the shop by Rishid.

“He's...suffering a bit of jet lag...” Malik explained a bit shyly. “Maybe a flight from Egypt to here wasn't the best thing for him in his new body.”

“I will stab you thief once I can stand properly!”

Ryou sighed and took off the ring he wore around his neck. “Yuugi, hold this.”

Sighing some the other boy took it.

Bakura's laughter halted as he groaned and almost collapsed onto his knees. He glared at the boy.

“Behave and I'll put it back on. Keep this up and I'll keep it off the rest of the evening.”

“Miserable little....fine.”

The white haired boy heard the other grumble as he took back the item from Yuugi.

“What just...happened?” Malik asked.

“Bakura must be connected to me at all time, it was a deal Anubis made. This is now our connection. We recently found out if another...um...light handles it, he will be in an extreme amount of pain.”

“I see...Marik is being forced to cope with all the emotions and hindrances a human being must go through.”

“Man remind me to never tick off Anubis,” Honda said.

“Anubis? No...Bast was the one who brought Marik back.”

“Wait!” Bakura yelled. “Anubis AND Bast are in on this!?”

“How on earth was Seth able to get their aide?” Yami questioned.

“Because your dear cousin houses part of Set's soul,” Marik grumbled as he slung an arm over his eyes.

Yami's eyes grew wide....

This...was getting to be something much bigger than he could have every assumed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seto rested his head on Nori's shoulder.

“Feeling a bit better?”

The brunette nodded some. “...I've only felt this drained once before...”

“When you lost your soul, what the second time?”

“Shut up...” a small smirk tugged at his lips.

Nori smiled some and ruffled his hair some.

“Nori?”

“Hm?” green eyes darted over to the younger Kaiba.

“Thank you....for coming here as soon as possible.”

Nori sighed. “I just wish I felt this motivated when S'to wasn't having a breakdown.”

“It wasn't a breakdown.”

“Shush it was.”

“Ass.”

“Jerk.”

Mokuba giggled some. “Oh! That lady you came in with...”

“Janny?”

“That's Janny? I never expected her to look like that...” Seto remarked.

“Don't let her looks fool you. She can be dangerous,” Nori said as he took a drink of his coffee.

“You sure you should be drinking that right after a six hour flight?”

“Jet lag no longer affects me with how much I travel and my insomnia.”

Seto lifted his head form the others' shoulder. “....when was the last time you slept?”

“S'to don't go turning this on me now.”

“And you said I'm going to be the thing that kills you! We're leaving and you're going to bed!”

“Hey! I'm here cause you begged me to be here!”

“I expected you to sleep on the plane!”

Nori blinked. “Oh I could have done that couldn't I?”

“You're an idiot...”

 

* * *

 

 

“So...Anubis and Bast are helping Seth with some big impending disaster?” Otogi summarized.

“Just what we need,” Jou groused. Yuugi finally was able to coax the blonde from hiding in the back storage room...after he was made certain Bakura wasn't going to mock him anymore. They really didn't need to explain THAT to the four that jut arrived.

“I don't even wanna know what it is. I mean...Anubis is like the god of death right?” Honda asked.

Malik nodded. “Something that is requiring the aide of both Anubis and Bast can't be good.”

“What is Bast the goddess of?” Ryou asked.

“Warfare,” the other boy answered.

“So death and war....normally those are the bad guys,” Jou sighed and leaned back in the chair.

 

* * *

 

 

“We'll talk more tomorrow, alright?” Nori said as he climbed out of Seto's limo.

“You get some sleep. I'm feeling better that you managed to even come here.”

“You're going to make me blush,” the other grinned.

“Can it.”

“See you tomorrow...wait...tomorrow's Saturday?”

Seto nodded. “After school, half day. Try and get your internal clock reset. I'll call you later.”

“Later,” Nori waved as his closed the door and headed into the hotel.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Channel 7; AM breaking news! Sorry to say this ladies, AND gentlemen but it looks like Seto Kaiba is off the market!”

“What!?” Seto jerked around to look at the TV as he and Mokuba got themselves ready for school.

“It's you and Nori!”

“Dammit-ah where is it?” Seto dug for his phone and dialed Nori's number.

“Hmm...hello?” Nori answer was a bit slurred with sleep.

“Great the one time you are asleep...”

“S'to, you yelled at me saying I needed to sleep...what's up?”

“Turn it to Channel 7, NOW!”

Nori yawned. “What's going on?”

Seto held out the phone.

“It looks like the young billionaire found love with the equally young owner of Stellar Communications, Nori Shingo.”

“FUCK!” He heard a thump...well Nori was now out of bed. “JANTRIS! LAPTOP NOW!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Sources say that the two have been quite involved with one another for quite sometime,” the anchor woman proceeded. Everyone in the Kame Game Shop just stared as new footage played

“This can't be real!? Can it?” Honda asked.

“Our reporters were able to capture this intimate meeting between the two young business owners just last evening,” the anchor woman explained as a shaky camera played the embrace Seto gave Nori.

More footage of Seto leaning on Nori...and the American affectionately combing his fingers through the others' hair.

“This has to be some sort of hoax,” Otogi siad.

“Ah Jou, where are you--” Anzu's query was cut as the blonde walked out. “Jou...”

“Alright! That's fucked up! The hell is Kaiba's problem!?” Honda roared.

“I'm missing something....aren't I?” Malik asked.

“Ah...r-right...um...before you arrived here, ah...well..” Ryou leaned in and whispered to the other boy.

“HE KISSED JOU!?”

“....you know I whispered it so it would be a secret.”

“So much for the Priest wanting hi--” Bakura's jab was cut off as soon as he felt a small throb starting to form. He really hated Anubis right now....

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“SHIT! FUCK!” Nori cursed over the phone. “SONNABITCH!”

“Nori, Mokuba's right here and you're almost at your swear quota for him.”

“Arg! I'm such a fu—freaking idiot!”

“I should have expected as much,” Seto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I'll be sure to find those who submitted those videos and have them dealt with personally.”

“No Janny. S'to's taking care of it...NO YOU CANNOT BREAK OUT YOUR BRASS KNUCKLES FOR INSURANCE!--Ah sorry S'to....it's not that has has me flipping out.”

“Then what is?”

“...does Jounouchi or anyone from his little group watches Channel 7?”

Seto's face went pale. “Shit....”

“FUCK ME!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

If looks could kill, then most of Domino High would have been nothing more than a graveyard when Seto Kaiba made his way through the halls.

“You know I shouldn't be on the phone with you...”

“And I'm telling you Janny and I are gonna try and bust it there ASAP.”

“But what abou--”

“I called Barcelona, fuck the semi-annual inspection!”

“When it rains it pours...why is something like THIS happening as soon as we meet up?”

“Gods hate us?”

“I don't believe in them.”

“Tch, listen I'll there in 30.”

“You're on the other side of town, that's at least an hour drive!”

“Janny's pulling some strings. YOU work on fixing things with Jou.”

“Fin—wait! WHAT!? I never agreed--”

“Bye Seto!” And Nori hung up.

“Nori? Nori! Bastard!”

“Boyfriend hang up on you?”

Seto looked over and saw Honda glaring at him.

“He's--”

“Save it! Listen...I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you but just can it! You stay away from Jou, you got that? You're a real sick guy for what you pulled.”

“Tch, you really think you know what's going on.”

“ALL OF DOMINO KNOWS WHAT'S GOING ON!”

Honda and Seto both whipped around to see Jou standing at the end of the hallway.

“You're a real piece o' work there ya know Kaiba!”

The look of hurt in the others eyes made the CEO feel a bit sick to his stomach.

“Just stay the hell away from me!” Jou yelled as he turned away.

“Jounouchi-wait!”

“Don't you even-Dammit Kaiba!” Honda growled as he chased after the other that pursued after the blonde.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets try and fix this up.

_Dammit...dammit, why is dis hurtin' me so much? Why do I even care if Kaiba got himself a boyfriend!? I don't!' Jou thought to himself as he walked away from the game shop. “I don't care at all...”_

 

Seto swore to himself. How the hell did Nori expect him to fix this!?

“Jounouchi!” He shouted and finally seized the blonde by his wrist.

“LEMME GO!”

“Jounouchi! Let me explain!”

“EXPLAIN WHAT!?” Jou looked at him.

“Jou...”

The blonde was crying...

Suddenly the lights in the hallway then ran into went out....and they were shrouded in complete darkness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I don't care what you need to tell them!” Nori yelled into his phone as Jantris drove. “Make up something! You're creative, that's why I hired you!”

“Sir we're almost there,” the woman stated, voice clam and steady.

Nori hung up his phone and ran his hand through his messy hair. “This shouldn’t have happened...fuck I'm an idiot. I should have expected something like this!”

“Sir, you were to focus on being Mr. Kaiba's friend. There's nothing wrong about that. We will make certain that this whole debacle is dealt with.”

Nori huffed, and spotted the school up ahead. “Alright...I'm a dumb American, but I don't think THAT'S normal for Japanese schools.” He pointed as he saw a black sphere encompassing past of the school. “Janny drop me of here, you get a hold of Isono.”

“Right away sir.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Anyone else besides me having Duelist Kingdom flashbacks?” Honda asked.

Anzu huffed and tried to push through, only to end up walking right out. “More than just flashbacks.”

“Great so Kaiba AND Jou are in there? Who knows what he's doing to him!” the black haired CEO griped.

“Jou! Can you hear me! Come on buddy!” Honda cupped his hands over his mouth.

“I don't get it why is nobody else reacting to this?” Ryou looked around.

“What if they can't see it?” Yuugi looked to the other.

“Ah-do you think it's--”

  
“SETO! S'TO! WHERE ARE YA!?”

 

* * *

 

 

Jou yelped as he tried to touch one of the walls, only to have it shock him instead. “Perfect...and of course I had to be stuck here with the biggest asshole on da freakin' planet too!”

“This isn't how I wanted to spend my day either mutt,” Seto growled.

“Yeah betcha wanna spend it with that boyfriend of yours...”

“For the last time Nori is not my boyfriend!”

“Sure could fool me. You two looked pretty cozy in those videos.”

“He's here for a completely different reason!”

“Sure he is.”

Seto huffed as another growled left his throat. How the HELL was he going to fix this now?!

 

 

* * *

 

 

“The hell you doing here?!” the stocky brunette asked.

“Gee sorry I didn't know it was against regulation for me to see my best friend.”

“Ya mean boyfriend?”

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF—you know what fuck it! I don't have time for this! Where the hell is Seto?!”

“Wouldn't you like to know?”

“You are getting very close fin-head!”

“Guys come on don't fight right now,” Anzu urged.

“Tell you're fucking guard dog to back down then! I didn't do a goddamn thing!”

“You really are a perfect match for him.”

“GUYS! Deal with this later! We need to get Jou and Kaiba out!” Yuugi yelled.

“....Jounouchi's in there too?” The American asked in a surprisingly soft and concerned voice, that had Honda taken aback.

“How do you know about Jou?” the purple eyed boy looked to him.

“...Seto's going to kill me...” he sighed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jou sat down on the floor, knees to his chest. He felt those blue eyes on him from time to time.

“If ya wanna say somethin' just say it.”

Seto stayed quiet.

Jou glared at the brunette. “Just out with it already!”

“Why do you think Nori and I are together?”

“Wh-HELLO! Rich boy, those videos are clear as day! Nobody does that to just random people!”

“So it's safe to assume you're dating Mouto? Or maybe Honda? I've seen you mess around with Otogi's and Mazaki's hair, are you dating them as well?”

“Hey! Those are my friends!”

“And that's all Nori and I are!”

“Tch, hard ta believe you have have friends.”

“....friend Jounouchi. Just one.”

Amber eyes blinked. As the words sunk in...no thi-this had to be some sorta ploy. Right?

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So you DID come here for Kaiba,” Honda huffed.

Nori snarled some. “Yes because my BEST DAMN FRIEND was having a breakdown!”

“So if that's true then--”

The American looked to the white haired boy. “He freaked when he kissed him because he was totally positive that blondie was going hate him.”

“Why didn't he just tell Jou?” Otogi asked as he crossed his arms.

Nori cleared his throat. “Hello Jounouchi, I know I've mocked you. Insulted your friends and dueling capabilities, not to mention gave you a black eye just the other week; but I did it all because I think I might have developed feelings for you.”

“.....yeah no offense I wouldn't buy that.” Honda said.

“You can be smart! Gold stars all around,” Nori snorted. “So there, now mind telling me what the fuck is going on here!?”

“Sadly....we aren't 100% sure ourselves,” Ryou stated.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So...you and him are just friends?” Jou looked over as the other teen sat by him.

“Best friends.”

“.....how long have ya known him for, if ya don't mind me askin'.”

“I think...close to, five years now?”

“Whoa really!? So why is it we never seen him before!?”

“He has his own responsibilities to his company he has to uphold.”

“So is that why you're on the phone all the time now?”

“Am I really on the phone that much?”

“Kaib' I swear it fused to your ear some days.”

Seto blushed some. “Alright...maybe you have a point there.”

Jou smiled some, and the brunette felt his heart pick up.

“Ya know...it's a bit relievin'. That ya do have at least somebody like that. I mean, I know Yuug' was always worried that you'd crack under everything that went on with him and Yami. But I guess you probably had Nori ta talk to.”

Seto couldn't get his voice to work, just settling on a simple nod.

“That's good....hey listen...sorry about, well earlier,” Jou sighed. “Should have known that was a load of bunk. Channel 7 does that junk all of the time.....but it does have me wonderin' now...”

“Hm?”

“Why is he here in da first place then?”

“...I needed to talk with him.”

“Don't you do that enough?”

“It was something I couldn't do just over the phone or webcam.”

Jou blinked. “I think I got it...ya did talk ta him then, right?”

Seto nodded.

“ 'bout what?”

He stayed silent for a few moments, lost in thought before sighing.

'Really would be easier...' he thought, rolling his eyes some. Turning to Jou, a hand reached out to cup his cheek. Amber eyes widened when he felt his lips...meet with the brunette's.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Sir!”

Nori looked over. “Ah! Janny what are you doing here?!”

The woman approached her boss. “I apologize sir, but after I informed Mr. Isono about the happenings here, I then called young Mr. Kaiba and told him. He insisted I head to, Kame Game Shop. He said that we may be able to find some help there.”

“Ah Mokuba knows now!?”

“Yuugi.”

“Ah! Yami!?”

“I explained to them what we witnessed....they did say that it was likely to work of, what they are calling, shadow magic,” Jantris explained.

“Gotcha, so these guys might know how to get S'to and Jounouchi outta there.”

“Wait, you're not questioning this? But you're Kaiba's friend,” Otogi stated.

“Hey just because we're friends doesn't mean we think the same. I still think he's insane for not buying into any of this even if he experiences first hand...I swear he's more bullheaded than I am.”

Yami approached the orb and touched it, getting shocked by it. “It's definitely shadow magic.”

“We already tried running into it, it just spits us back out,” Honda pointed out.

 

* * *

 

 

Jou blushed as he pulled back. One hand tangled in soft brown locks, the other resting on Kaiba's shoulder. “Um...a-as nice as that was...i-it really didn't answer my question...”

“I talked to him about that.”

Amber eyes widened some as he felt his cheeks heat up more. “O-oh....”

“I was...certain you were going to hate me. I...I felt lost, the only thing I thought of was calling him. I needed him to be here and just assure me that...things might work out.”

Jou listened as Seto tried to explained; tripping over his words.

“...when?”

“Ah-when?”

“When did this all start Kaib'?” Jou asked as he untangled his hand from the others hair.

“...I...I think...maybe a little after Battle City...”

Jou wanted to respond....but instead he found himself leaning in close to the other, lips meeting again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bakura grumbled as he easily pushed through the shadows. Looks like being Anubis' pawn had some perks to it after all.

 

_Nori tried to charge through only to end up running out again._

“ _I told you dude, it won't work,” Honda said._

“ _Shut up! I had to make sure of it myself. Sonnabitch...there's gotta be someway to get them out.”_

_Yami pressed his hand into the sphere, only for it to exit out next to him. “We would need to be able to get in first of all.”_

_Ryou looked to Bakura. “Perhaps you can try....I mean who knows what Anubis granted you with.”_

“ _Tch, why would I even try?”_

_Ryou's eyes narrowed some. “Perhaps Yuugi or Malik wouldn’t mind wearing the ring--”_

“ _I'm starting to get use to that pain.”_

“ _For good.”_

_Bakura huffed as he approached the sphere. “Move over Pharaoh.”_

_He scowled some and shoved his hand into the sphere....it didn't exit._

“ _Well then. It looks like we have our rescue team of one,” Otogi smirked._

_The tomb-robber growled. Ryou placed a hand on his shoulder._

“ _If you do this...then I have a reward for you.”_

 

 

Now to find what was the cause of this. There had to be some sort of conduit. His ear heard the small scratching of claws on the hard flooring.

Red eyes looked about, and saw something move. Carefully he went over to where he saw the movement.

 

The little imp snickered happily, as its snake-like tail swayed.

“Perfect, perfect! Apep will be pleased....reincarnation of Seth has been separated.”

“But what if Anubis' lackey comes and ruin the plan?”

“Hah! That incompetent tomb-robber!? He's no threat at al--” the imp froze, and turned to see Bukura standing over him.

“Incompetent? Well it's nice to know how Apep sees me,” his foot stomping onto the long tail of the imp as it tried to make a mad dash.

“W-wait! Y-You destroy me! Then they are trapped in here forever! Anubis will not be pleased if that happens!”

“Oh who said I'd destroy you now?” he picked up the squirming imp. “You seem to know a lot...and you are going to tell me everything.”

The imp whined as Bakura tightened his hold.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jou's eyes rolled back as he felt a nip at his ear. His hands gripping onto Seto's shoulders.

“W-wait, wait,” Jou panted some. He almost laughed as he saw those blue eyes look at him, full of confusion. “As much as I wanna continue, and trust me I do, we really need ta get outta here.”

“Ah, right,” Seto sighed as he stood up and helped then helped the blonde to his feet.

“You can let go of my hand Kaib'.”

“I can, but what if I don't want to?”

Jou flushed as the taller teen leaned in, a small smirk on his face and playful glint in his eyes.

“So you still do want to fuck the Priest.”

The voice had both of them jump suddenly.

“Dammit! What the hell's wrong wit' ya Bakura—what the hell is that!?”

“This is the perpetrator of this whole thing,” the tomb-robber said as he held out the passed out imp. “A servant of Apep. Something about making sure the Priest was separated for our cozy little group.”

“Not this garbage again,” Seto sighed.

The other smirked. “Your friend seems quite interested in this garbage.”

“Nori's here!?”

 

* * *

 

 

Nori had his arms crossed over his chest, foot tapping impatiently. “I swear if he's planning something...”

“Take a number Shingo,” Honda said.

“Fine I choose 1.”

“Jeeze, you two are a lot alike,” the other sighed.

Suddenly a loud snapping sound was heard, followed by the sphere slowly fading away.

“S'to!”

“Ah Nori,” Seto smiled some.

“Jou! You’re alright buddy!”

“You gotta have more faith in my Hon!”

Bakura tossed the imp to Yami, who caught it. “Ah...what is--”

“A servant of Apep.”

“Apep is behind this!?”

Bakura looked to Marik. “What did you say earlier? About the Priest and Set?”

“Bast claims that the Priest houses a portion of Set's soul. Hence her's and Anubis' loyalty to him.”

Nori walked over to them with Honda. “Dude, I'm at nine now!”

“I would like to point out you started this,” Seto smiled softly.

“What's he talkin' about?” Jou asked.

“Heart attacks since we started being friends,” the brunette said as he looked to the other.

Honda sighed.

“Hm? What is it Hon?” Jou asked.

“As much as I wanna say; ya could have told us Kaiba....nah you really couldn't have.”

“Could ha—NORI!” Blue eyes narrowed as he glared at the American. 

“What did you want me to do!?”

“Keep your mouth shut!”

“HELLO! That right there is what gets you INTO things like this!”

“Wow, never thought I'd see the day Kaiba fighting with somebody that's not you or Yuugi,” Anzu stated.

“Um....people are starting to stare,” Ryou pointed out.

“Um...right...we should bail,” Jou said. “Come on,” he tugged at Seto's hand and pushed passed them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I suggest you start explaining, or else I will allow one them interrogate,” Yami said with a nod to the Bakura and Marik, as his eyes bored hotly into the simpering imp.

“Janny, cancel my meetings until further notice,” Nori said as he looked over the the woman.

“Of course sir.”

“Whoa wait?! You can do that?” Honda asked.

“I'm the president of my company. I sure as hell can.”

“Nori, I don't think--”

“Listen! I'm not being left in the dark this time Seto! I'm not going to give myself an aneurysm because you suddenly fall off the face of the earth. I'm staying until this is over! If they have a problem, they can call me directly.”

“Yeah...I can see why you like him so much,” Jou snickered.

 

“Bakura,” Ryou smiled as he approached the other.

“Hn?” red eyes glanced over.

“I haven't given you that reward for doing this.”

“Tch, I doubt it's something that I would really consider all that valuable...”

“Sorry, no take backs,” the white haired boy smiled as he grabbed the other by the neck of his shirt and kissed him.

Red eyes widened suddenly as a pleasant sensation coursed through his body.

 _'If your light fully accepts you...you will be rewarded with an unimaginable power,'_ Anubis' voice chuckled at the back of his mind.

Ryou pulled back with a sweet smile and went back over to his friends, leaving the tomb-robber nearly slack jawed at the action.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little history lesson....but it really doesn't help.

 

“Janny, you and Isono head to the hotel and gather my things,” Nori instructed.

“Of course sir,” Jantris nodded and looked to Seto. “I thank you again Mr. Kaiba for allowing Mr. Shingo and myself to stay at your residence.”

“If Nori's this adamant on staying here, I should at least try and be a good host,” Setos said as he nodded to Isono who gave him a questioning look.

Jantris smiled and headed out of the game shop. “Coming Mr. Isono?” She asked with a wink.

Nori chuckled as he saw the other man blushed and fumbled with an answer as he followed her.

“So what are you going to do about school Shingo?” Honda asked.

“I take online courses due to my work. As long as S'to gives me his wi-fi password I'm good.”

A sudden shriek was heard followed by a muffled puff cut off any further questions.

“What was that?!” Jou yelped.

Yami's eyes were glazed over in shock, his right hand outstretched, and the glowing third eye slowly vanished from his forehead. He blinked a few times, before noticing all that was left of the imp was nothing more than a few traces of ash.

“I take it, he wasn't going to give more answers?” Otogi asked.

“He-he refused to say who assisted Apep in doing this. Whatever his plan is it's obvious that Seth, Anubis, and Bast are trying to stop them.”

“This is both too weird and almost too cool,” Nori said.

“This isn't some game, this is serious,” Yami said as he narrowed his eyes at the other.

“I got it. It's more...S'to told me about this stuff, and now I get to see it happening! It's like--”

“You say meeting Superman, I'm taking back my invitation for staying with me.”

“And ending my statement.”

Jou chuckled as he took Seto's hand in his. “Sorta nice seein' you at like your age there Kaib'. I think I can get use to Shingo being around.”

Seto blushed some as he threaded his fingers with the blonde's.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Does it sound like I care?” Nori huffed as he stood outside the game shop the following day. “Listen! You have never impressed me ONCE when I visit. Take this as an opportunity to step up your game! NO THAT WASN'T A PUN!”

“Jeeze, he barks out orders almost as good as you,” Otogi said as he glance over to Seto.

“Only almost?”

“He doesn't have that cold unfeeling voice down.”

Nori sighed as he hung up and stepped in. “This is why I hate Madrid.” He plopped himself down in once of the chairs beside Seto.

“Finished?” Malik asked.

“One moment,” the American said as he silenced his phone and carelessly tossed it over his shoulder, having it land with a clatter on the counter top. “I'm not answering that the rest of the freaking day.”

“Alright why didn't that break into like a thousand pieces?” Honda looked over to where the phone landed.

“Hey, I make sure our products are durable,” Nori said.

Malik huffed and looked to Marik. “You are absolutely sure that Bast insists that Priest Seth houses a portion of Set's soul....and that Set is Anubis' father?”

Marik nodded. “She said it is the only reason why she's even helping the Priest in the first place.”

“I just needed that cleared up...”

“Malik?” Yuugi looked to the other teen.

“In some scriptures, Osiris is the father of Anubis...in others it's Set,” he sighed. “Anyway, Ishizu and Rishid tried to find any connection there was between Apep and Set....”

“And?” Honda asked as he rocked back in his chair.

“Apep and Set have fought with one another in the past. Set was trying to protect Ra,” the lavender eyed teen continued.

“So...he just has some score to settle then?” Jou asked.

“We thought that....but it would make more sense if Apep was going after Ra. After all Ra was the one to behead Apep....no, I think....” Malik bit his lip.

“What is it Malik?” Ryou asked in an assuring way.

“I-Ishizu and Rishid looked into to see...who else could have...well I guess, a grudge with Set. Since it seems that they want to make sure that something definitely happens to Seth's reincarnation after all.”

Seto scoffed and groaned as he was elbowed by Jou and Nori.

“So...how longs da list?” Jou asked.

“....Osiris, Isis, and Horus,” Malik listed.

“Well...this is certainly going to be exciting...” Marik rolled his eyes, before blinking them some. “Wait...Bast is one of Isis' children and sister to Horus.”

“I don't think Bast cares...” Bakura said. “She seems to be too devoted to Anubis.”

“Sounds like some family problems there....and I really don't want to be part of that,” Otogi sighed.

“So...why would Apep even help? I mean it's not like he gets anything from this right?” Jou asked, bring the attention back to the original topic at hand.

“Unless Osiris, Isis, and Horus are willing to offer him something in eschange,” Yami suggested.

“Do you honestly think Osiris would offer his own father as a form of payment to Apep?” Bakura eyed the wild haired Pharaoh.

“Apep is conceited...if anything, he would be allowed the chance to face Ra once more.”

“I can't believe I'm listening to this,” Seto sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Zip it,” the American glared.

The brunette CEO scoffed, then winced as Nori smacked him upside the back of the head. “What was that for!?” he hissed.

“...just let them worry about you, jerk.”

Blue eyes widened for a moment before he huffed and looked away from the other.

“Sadly...we can't confirm anything other than Apep is definitely a player in this. ,” Malik stated.

“Though he might need to rethink his tactics...after all,” Ryou glanced over to Bakura with a soft smile. “His darkness can't compete with Anubis'.”

Bakura felt his face flush a bit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nori and Seto were both on their laptops. The sounds of their keys clicking away was the only thing to be heard....

And it was driving Jou nuts.

“Is this seriously what you two just do!?”

Twin glances were given to the blonde.

“You didn't need to come over, I told you nothing exciting happens,” Seto explained.

“Hence why I said; Jounouchi, ask S'to on a date instead,” Nori chimed in.

“Nori...”

“Alright then.”

Nori laughed at the choked sound coming form the brunette.

“Well come on Kaib' let blow this place.”

“J-just like that?!”

“You ain't workin' on anything real important right?”

“Not in particul—hey!” Jou grinned as he closed the laptop.

“You, me, out now. Come on rich boy.”

“Have fun, I'll make sure Mokuba's in bed by 10.”

“9.”

“11 it is then.”

“Nori!”

“Come on Kaiba!” Jou grinned as he pulled the brunette away.

 

* * *

 

It was a lot colder than either of them expected. Hands shoved in pockets, rather then intertwined with one another. 

“Ya know...it's still weird...that this is happening,” Jou said as he leaned against the other as they walked, streetlights slowly flickering on as the sun went down.

“Which, _this_ Jou? There's quite a bit going on right now.”

“Just the...whole me and you thing I guess,” amber eyes flicked up to the other. “We are a thing, right?”

The blonde grinned as he saw the slight color dust the taller teen's cheekbones, slowly traveling up his ears.

“I...assumed that we are....”

Jou hmmed slightly and looked around some. The area seemed to be pretty dead this time of day. Too late for dinner, too early for the night life to begin.

“That's good ta hear....Seto.”

Jou didn't have time to even yelp as he found himself suddenly shoved against the nearest wall. Intense blue eyes pinning him down.

“H-hey K-Kai--”

“Say it again.”

“Say what now?”

“My name...say it again.”

He felt his cheeks heat up some. “S-seto...”

As soon as the name left his lips, he gasped as he felt the other teen sealed his mouth over his own.

Hands clutched as the purple jacket the taller teen wore. Lips moved against one another, slowly opening under the pressure. A sharp intake had amber eye slowly open slightly as he took in the sight before him. The CEO's cheeks stained a soft pink, brows furrowed some...long lashes brushing against his own cheeks.

Pulling back some, blue eyes opened slightly and Jou found himself lost in the intense color for a few breaths.

“Seto....”

“Katsuya...”

He found himself pulling the brunette in for another kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

Red eyes watched as the white haired boy hunch over his books as he finished up his assignments before the weekend would begin. That humming feeling that his body felt when his light...his devious and cunning light, “rewarded” him, had him almost craving to feel it again.

He watched as Ryou pushed himself up to a proper posture, and stretch his lithe body. He was no longer under the control of that beast...and surprisingly Anubis' demands were simple. Although he knew he was in servitude to the death god...he was still free to do as he pleased, within reason of course.

 

Brown eyes opened some as he felt a hand cover each shoulder. Lulling his head back, he saw those bright red eyes staring down at him.

Deep down...he knew he shouldn't feel this happy knowing the Spirit of the Millennium Ring was now back in his life. He was petrified...terrified of the presence.

At first.

He didn't want to admit it....be he soon found himself, in some sick way, comforted by the fact that he wasn't alone. It frightened him when he finally admitted to himself that he...had missed him.

When Yuugi said that the spirit of the puzzle, Yami, had returned, his first thoughts were about how it might be possible for him to return. And then...suddenly there he was. Poor Miho was terrified by the experience; but he could stop the feeling of unbridled happiness to see the spirit back, and with a body of his own.

 

Red and brown eyes locked together. Speaking silently...

Bakura leaned down, and pressed their lips together. Even with the somewhat awkward angle, the thrum of pleasure still rushed through the tomb-robber’s body.

 

* * *

 

 

“Yami?” Yuugi asked as he sat next to the other.

“Hmm, ah what is it Yuugi?”

“You....seem to be a bit lost in thought....”

Yami frowned looked as his right hand...the one he had outstretched earlier while the imp refused to speak. “I...I wasn't aware I was still...able to banish beings from this realm.”

“Maybe...it was something Seth gave you?” Yuugi pointed out. “I mean...look at Bakura and what Anubis granted him.”

“I suppose. Though I'm now concerned as to what Bast imbued Marik with.”

“I'm not,” the other smiled.

“You...aren't?”

“Nope, because it seems that both Bast and Anubis knew who they chose. I'm pretty sure they put in enough measures to make sure they don't try and do anything that would betray us.”

Yami found himself returning Yuugi's smile. “Thank you Yuugi.”

Yuugi blushed some as he eyes darted to the floor. “I-it's nothing...really.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can only stay quiet for so long
> 
> (**Seto headcanon; he is clingy when it comes to affection. He would be starved for affection since he put so much focus on making sure Mokuba was safe. Having that chance to actually have that same devotion and love towards him would probably have act a bit cautious at first, but by the time he knows it’s legit he’d be the clingyiest thing ever!)

“Still sorta hard to believe Yuug',” Jou said as he walked with the shorter teen to school.

“You and Kaiba?”

“Kinda...it's more of...I never thoughts he'd be...well, clingy.”

“Kaiba clingy?”

“Yeah, we sorta conked out on the couch after our date. I wake up and I couldn't move,” Jou grinned sheepishly as he blushed at the memory. It was kinda cute though...seeing that side of Seto.

 

_Bleary honey colored eyes blinked a few time, in an attempt to clear any sleep from them. It was dark out...what time was it? He tried to turn over to look for the nearest clock, but found himself...trapped._

_Long toned arms were wrapped around him...Seto head resting right over Jou's heart._

_The blonde couldn't help but stare for a few moments...soft lips parted slightly as the CEO slept._

_He felt his heart race a bit at the sight. The sudden sound of a creaking floorboard had the blonde look away._

_Mokuba looked at Jou with wide eyes._

“ _Um....” the both of them began._

 

“Hmm...you don't like you really care though,” Yuugi teased.

Jou rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess your right...”

 

* * *

 

 

“Whoa...it really does look like S'to,” Nori gaped as Malik showed him images of the stone tablet.

The Egyptian teen smiled some as he explained to the other. The American contacted him, insisting he be told as much as possible as to what happened; and not just from Seto's perspective. Malik told him to meet up at the Domino Museum. It was a decent mid point, rather than requesting the other to drive to the hotel he and his siblings along with Marik were staying at.

“That's insane...”

“It's not insane,” Malik pointed out.

“No not like that...I mean, this whole thing in general. It's a lot to take in...thanks for this though, I feel like I'm sorta caught up now,” Nori grinned.

“You did say you wanted to see this through.”

“I did...man..magic, shadow realm, monsters? I mean part of me wants to scoff it off, but...I just can't.”

“....your concern for Kaiba is very surprising.”

Pale green eyes blinked a bit in confusion. “What do you mean, surprising? He's my best friend...”

“But it's because of that, which has you wanting to believe in all this....correct?” a voice asked from behind them.

“Miss Ishtar?”

“Ishizu?” Malik went over to his sister. “Did you find anything else?”

Ishizu shook her head solemnly. “There really is no reason for Apep to assist Horus, Orisis, or Isis....It seems that he himself is doing this alone.”

“But he was killed by Ra...how is he able to just...be back?”

“The Gods work in mysterious ways. Ra may have beaten him, but it does not mean Apep killed by him.”

Malik sighed.

Nori's phone buzzed. Jumping a bit at the vibration the other pulled out his phone. “Ah, I'm sorry but I gotta split. Duty calls. Thanks again Malik for telling me more about this.”

“Huh? Ah! I-it was nothing. Please feel free to contact me again if you want to know more. I believe we will be in Domino for a bit.”

The other teen smiled as he headed out,bringing the phone to his ear. “Nori here...no, I'm giving you the chance to impress me when I come by again....if that is the case then why are you concerned? I have yet to be disappointed--”

 

* * *

 

 

Seto sighed through his nose and refrained himself from pinching the bridge of it as the spokesman droned on at the front of the boardroom. Eyes darting across the table, he could see Otogi trying his best not to nod off, head bobbing some.

If there was ever a time he wished he wasn't the CEO of KaibaCorp, now would be it. He'd rather be in class now. Sure it would have been a teacher to drone on pointlessly on things he already had an understanding of...but at least the scenery would have been a pleasant change. He bit the inside of his lip to hide the small smile wanting to grace his lips as he thought about the one particular piece of scenery.

It was still almost too surreal...it all happened so smoothly....well minus the one hiccup.

Oh right...he and Nori had an interview with Channel 7 this week. He should talk to his pup to see if he wanted this to be public knowledge. He wasn't ashamed of the blonde, but he knew the blonde's position wasn't as secured as his was. How his father would react...his mother. His sister? If anything were to happened, he'd happily open his home to the blonde if it were to come to that.

Though...with Mokuba and for the time being, Nori, both in the house with him and Jou. He shuddered a bit at the thought. Nori was being a bad influence of Mokuba.

Well, not bad per say; just different. For as similar as they seemed to be, they were on the opposite sides of the spectrum with some things. He didn't like how well the American was taking to this talk of magic and monsters. He didn't need Mokuba to start buying into it now either.

“--and with that, I conclude my reports.”

Otogi's head perked up so fast, the brunette almost feared he gotten whiplash...

Almost.

He sighed some as he stood up and left the room; not noticing the raven haired CEO hot on his heels.

“Sooo,” Otogi nearly purred as he caught up with the other.

“What do you want?”

“You seemed to have some happy thoughts going through that head of yours.”

Eyebrows shot up as he looked over to the other. How did he?!

“You know it's not all that hard to read people, especially once who try to be stoic 24/7.”

“Tch, I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Sure you don't.”

“Don't talk to me like we're friends.”

Otogi put his hands up defensively. “Fine fine.”

“....why are you still walking with me?”

“What? This is the fastest way out of here.”

Seto sighed again.

“So...”

“We are not making small talk.”

“I just wanted to ask if you think Shingo would be up for a few duels. Honda's been wanting to have a match against him for some reason.”

“....he doesn't duel.”

Green eyes blinked incredulously at the other CEO. “...your supposed best friend...doesn't duel?”

“He's too busy with traveling and his own company to learn.”

“Well, he has time now right?”

Seto stopped. Nori did have time now....and the American has always expressed such an interest because of him. Maybe he could start teaching him tonight. After all who better to teach him?

 

* * *

 

 

He felt his eyebrow twitch. He had the perfect set up. He cleared the other side of the field of all trap cards. He had it impossible for him to defend. He had the perfect opportunity to play his best card....

But...his opponent was just so...

“Dude...stop stalling. Play your mother fucking dragon and waste me!” Nori said beaming.

Happy.

He should have known Nori was going to have fun with this. He knew there was no way Nori would win against him, or even really make a dent in his life points...but he never thought he'd be this....

Damn happy.

“Oh there you two are,” Mokuba smiled as he peaked into his brother's study. “Ah! You're teaching Nori how to duel!”

“Hey squirt! Tell your brother to just waste me already!”

“Seto?”

The other teen sighed. “I sacrifice my monsters and I summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode.”

It wasn't that surprising how short it was....and Nori didn't seem to care at all.

“Man I suck at this,” he laughed. “Hey come on S'to, lets duel again! I think I'm starting to get this.”

Blue eyes softened some...he was finally sharing his passion with his best friend. “Alright, and this time try to make it pass five turns.”

“Hey Mokie, coach me!”

“Ah...I dun--”

“Go on Mokuba, he needs all the help he can get.”

The younger Kiaba was taken aback at the slightly playful tone that underlined his brother's voice, but only for a moment. As soon as that moment passed, he grinned and ran over to the American's side.

 

* * *

 

 

He looked over his shoulder as he sat on the floor, back propped against the couch. Red eyes watched as the white haired teen slept. As soon as his light returned from school he practically threw himself onto the couch and dozed off.

His gaze traveled from the nearly angelic face, to the open hand next to his head. The angry scar marring the soft skin...

That was his fault...his doing. How he made his light suffer so.

Why...how could he just take him back like this? How...could he want him?

He sighed and looked away, eye rolling to look up at the ceiling. He frowned. Maybe Anubis manipulated him in someway. That this was nothing more than a fabrication made up by the death god...

The touch of fingers, gently combing through his hair had him turn his attention to the now awake Ryou.

“There's room for you up here,” the teen said softly, sleep still lingering in his voice.

He could ponder this later. Right now...he would indulge in whatever his sneaky little light would want.

 

Crawling atop the white haired teen, he felt the other hand join its partner in his hair. Taking the hint he leaned in, and kissed the other.

Lips moved against one another. Slowly...ever so slowly, the force began to build. A nip to the soft pink lips had Ryou give forth a small whine. Ever the opportunist, Bakura slipped his tongue inside. Soft mewls were swallowed by the other as he let his tongue trace and map out his lights sweet little mouth.

“No...more,” Ryou pleaded as Bakura pulled back.

His body felt as if it was a live wire. Thrumming with pleasure as he started to nip, lick, and kiss down the slender neck. Undoing the clasps of the school uniform as he did.

“M-missed you...” the teen whined softly.

His eyes widened...and glazed over slightly. Shadows burst from Bakura's body, encompassing both of them. Ryou let out a scream and clung to the tomb-robber as they felt the couch beneath them vanish.

Suddenly landing on Ryou's bed with a soft bounce. Red and brown eyes stared at one another for a few moments. The swirling shadows fading as Bakura collected himself.

“Bakura?” Ryou blinked as the other climbed off him. He pushed himself up as he followed the other, back into the small living room....

Nothing seemed to have been disturbed.

Ryou was still puzzled...which only grew a bit when he heard Bakura give a small cackle before having it escalate louder.

“I can't believe it! Anubis! You grant me too much! I was a fool for refusing!”

“Bakura...”

He turned to Ryou and placed his hands on the others shoulders. Red eyes bright with mirth. “I am truly the darkness now.”

“But what--”

“We can travel through the shadows at will. I can call upon them...so long as I have you. My light.”

The white haired teen let It sink in...Bakura saw the small smile on his lights face before it faded as he tried to feign his innocence.

Gently cupping his face, the tomb-robber nearly purred; “What is my devious little light thinking?”

Ryou gave a soft laugh. “I am...curious as to how, we could use that ability.”

“We?”

The teen stepped close, pressing up close against him. “Yes, we,” he smirked before pulling him down for another kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

Malik sighed as he gathered the things from earlier in the day; Ishizu had left shortly after the American had leaving him the chance to go sightseeing around the city. The clerk at the museum was kind enough to watch his bag as he went out. It was still surprising that Nori wanted to learn as much as he did. How fast and willing he was to accept all of this. He was undoubtedly loyal to Kaiba. Although it's still unclear as to how strong their friendship was, the lavender eyed teen was convinced that he was the only reason why the young CEO was not fighting this as much as he would have been.

He jumped as he turned around, Marik suddenly behind him.

“Don't do that!” He hissed, and he saw those black eyes roll in annoyance. “What is it?”

“You're sister was worried since you were not back yet. She sent me to find you.”

Malik sighed. It was odd...but Marik was able to sense where he was, no matter how far apart. And he was able to do the same for the other. Alright, maybe it wasn't odd. It would make sense...Marik was made from his anger and sorrow. Technically he was a part of him.

No...a more proper word would have been...unnerving.

“ I was just on my way back,” the teen stated as he slung the satchel over his shoulder. The two headed towards the exit of the museum...

Then the lights went out.

 

The both of them tensed as they moved closer to one another. Lavender and black eyes scanning the darkness around them

This....was not good.

 

* * *

 

 

“I still can't believe it,” Jou sighed as placed his hands behind his head as he walked with the others; all of them decided that a trip to the mall was in ordered. Today dragged on and on, Ryou was too exhausted to even join, stating a nap sounded better to him. “Shingo not known' how ta duel?”

“I know, you'd think it'd be the first thing he'd teach him,” Honda nodded.

“Well Kaiba did make a good point. I mean how much does he travel?” Anzu pointed out. “Though it's nice that now he gets to learn.”

“Yep! And I'm gonna wipe the floor with him!” the stocky brunette grinned.

“Why do you want to duel with him so much?” Yuugi asked.

“Dunno...just feels like I gotta, ya know?”

“He hasn't even started to and he already has a rival,” Otogi snickered.

Jou laughed...then caught something out of the corner of his eye. “Um...please tell me if I'm going crazy--”

“Too late,” Honda and Otogi said in unison.

“Bite me!”

“I think Kaiba does enough for the both of us,” the raven haired CEO grinned.

“I'm serious! Look!” Jou pointed across the street.

“That...that looks like--!”

 

* * *

 

 

“But Kaiba isn't here...why on earth--” Malik's query was cut, when he felt the shadows, snap at him. As if they were the jaws of a crocodile.

Marik grabbed to teen and held him close; his mind suddenly screaming at him to protect the teen at all costs.

Slowly they backed themselves into the center of area not consumed by vortex.

“So much smarter...Apep was wrong,” a voice hissed as several small forms crawled from the mass of shadows.

Bipedal, black crocodile-like forms emerged. They were no larger than the size of the imp that was sent by Apep. Their jaws snapping at the air.

“Stop the servant of Anubis and Bast...then get reincarnation of Seth...”

Marik growled. “Sobek? Why would he betray his father?”

“Orisis promised forgiveness...Sobek deserves forgiveness,” and with that they lunged at the two.

 

* * *

 

 

“Pick up pick up pick up!” Jou paced frantically. Seto...h-he couldn't be in there...not again!

His felt as if his heart stopped as the other side picked up.

“Kaiba?”

“Oh thank fuck,” Jou nearly collapsed.

“Ah! Katsuya?”  
“You have no idea how gad I am ta hear from ya.”

A warm chuckled made him shudder some. “My puppy missed me that much?”

“No...well..yeah-but that's not why I called ya.”

“Oh?”

“...you remember that black vortexy thing?”

Seto scoffed. “I _was_ trying to forget it.”

“It's back.”

There was a long pause on the other end.

“Tell me where you are, I'll be there as soon as possible.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lavender eyes widened at the sight, and quickly looked up to the other. A large transparent black shield, the image of a large narrow cat's eye seemingly embossed onto it, formed in front of them. Marik's eyes showed a similar state of shock, as the same eye glowed on the palm of his left hand.

The imps shaking off their dazed some, hissed and snapped as they tried to lunge again. Hitting the shield, reviving a shock at contact.

“A-are you alright?” Marik looked down to the other.

Malik nodded some....

Of course.

Bast was the goddess of warfare...and protection.

 

* * *

 

 

A sleek red car was screaming down the road. Braking suddenly, leaving behind a long skid mark in its wake, as it slid into a parking space. Seto climbed out do the driver side, while Nori hopped out from the passenger.

“I told you that you didn--”

“I said this discussion was over as soon as we left the driveway,” Nori snapped cutting the CEO off.

“I swear you're more stubborn than Katsuya.”

Nori scoffed then stopped as soon as he saw it. “Fuck! Not this shit again!”

“You wanted to be part of it, no backing out now.”

“Shut up.”

Seto looked over to Yuugi as he crossed his arms. “If this whole thing is suppose to be a target at me, mind explaining this?”

“I-I--”

“Dude! This is where I met up with Malik!”

“You met up with Malik?” Seto glanced to the other.

“I called and asked him to give me the details...” Nori explained. “I wanted to know as much as I could get.”

“So...Malik might be in there, maybe Marik too,” Honda stated.

“Wait, isn't Marik suppose to be like some sort of servant to Bast?”Otogi asked.

“Hey you're right 'togi,” Jou nodded. “He and Bakura were brought here by Bast and Anubis...last time Bakura was able to nix Apep's attempt.”

“So wait, are you thinking that he's going after Marik since he might be able to do what Bakura could?” Anzu asked.

“It makes sense. They're some sorta defense, right? I mean why else send dem here without a choice?”

“But Marik hasn't shown any abilities like Bakura,” Honda stated.

“Yet...” Yuugi added.

* * *

 

 

Marik was close to snarling. He back himself and Malik back against the reception desk at the museum. All he could do right now was just hold up that shield as the imps continued their attempted assault. He couldn't risk charging forward and leaving Malik open for an attack.

They just couldn't get it through their tiny heads. They couldn't breach it! Why keep trying!?

One hissed and lunged again, gripping onto the top of the shield.

“Shit!”

Without thinking he swiped at the tiny beat with his free hand.

A sudden shriek and a muffled puff, and it was gone.

Marik's right hand, the cat-like eye glowing as the same black transparent materiel covered his hand, claws protruding at the end of each finger tip.

That suddenly had the remaining imps stop suddenly...and back up some.

“Looks like...you've gotten some perks as well,” Malik pointed out.

 

* * *

 

 

Ryou's arms were wrapped tightly around Bakura's neck as they jumped from place to place via the shadows. He giggled and kiss along the others' cheek when they'd land in a rather dangerous area before leaping through once again.

It was thrilling. Not exactly what he had in mind when he made the suggestion. But the adrenaline rush was absolutely worth it.

Suddenly...they felt as if they were knocked from the shadows. Bakura held onto his light as they fell, taking the brunt of the fall when they met the ground.

“It's Ryou! And Bakura!”

“Where the hell did dey come from!?”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another piece to the puzzle...never said it's always a good thing.

 

“Hey! I'm talkin' ta ya!” Jou yelled at the tomb-robber.

Bakura shrugged him off, as he turned his attention to the massive swirl of shadows. “So, this is a different kind of shadow...”

“Hm?” Ryou looked to the other.

“This is what knocked us from our little joy ride,” he said and turned his attention to Ryou. “You are alright?”

The teen smiled some and nodded. “I am....but it looks like you might be needed again.”

“Tch,” red eyes glanced over to Yuugi. “Tell the Paraoh he's going to need to interrogate another one soon.”

“I-ah-right!”

“Um...I hate to be the one to interrupt but I think something's coming out,” Honda pointed.

“Ah what?!” Bakura whipped around, just in time to witness something leaping out form the vortex...and straight towards Seto.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The remaining imps hissed at the two, but stayed where they were.

Alright, good. Maybe they had a chance to get out now.

Even though this torture of becoming human had taken its toll on Marik, he must admit....this was somewhat of a fair trade-off with the goddess.

Then, the imps ceased their hissing. One by one they raised their heads, catching a scent in the air.

“Reincarnation...” one growled and darted off into the shadows.

“Shit! He showed up!” Malik cursed.

 

* * *

 

 

Baruka held onto the snout of the squirming imp. One hand clenched tightly over the snapping mouth, the over firmly gripped onto the torso.

The brunette's eye were wide as he look up at the thing that lunged at him. His instincts told him to dodge but he found himself tripping over his own feet, falling onto the cement. The white haired spirit able to snatch it before it could reach him.

“Seto,” Jou knelt by him. “You alright?”

Once his felt his heart rate regulate itself to a normal rhythm, he nodded. “Y-yeah, I'm fine...”

“Ryou,” Bakura walked over to the white haired teen. “Grab where I am on this creature.”

“I-ah! A-are you sure?”

“Do it now!”

Ryou squeaked and nodded as he matched where Bakura held it....whips of black smoke curling where he held it, the imp letting out a muffled pained shriek. “Ah!”

“You are a light to darkness,” Bakura assured the boy. He leaned in to whisper to the writhing imp. “The less you move, the less it will burn.”

The imp froze in terror.

“Good...go with Yuugi. Take this to the Phaorah.”

“I...ah...a-alright. Come on Yuugi.”

“R-right!” the short teen nodded and the both ran off to the Game shop.

 

* * *

 

 

The last two imps howled in pain as bright white hand prints showed upon their bodies. Collapsing onto the marbled floor, writhing in agony. Their eyes looked up to see lavender and black eyes staring down at them in disgust.

Unable to open their jaws they could only watch as they each lifted one foot....

There was no loud sound. Just a puff, and all that was under their feet was ash.

A sudden gust of wind whipped past them, Marik grabbing the other and pulled him close to shield him.

 _'Congratulations dear abomination...no...my dear seft. You will serve me well,'_ Bast's voice purred in Marik's mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seto felt himself tense a bit. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

“Seto?” Jou asked.

In a blink of an eye, the brunette grabbed the blonde, and pulled him down to the ground. “GET DOWN!”

Nobody questioned the CEO.

The gust of wind caused the doors to swing opened violently. A loud creak and deafening snap was the only clue that one of the doors had been blown from its hinges.

“Anzu!”

Anzu screamed, before being nearly tackled out of the way of the door flying off. Crashing loudly as it slid across the blacktop.

The wind died down...and everyone was able to collect themselves.

“You alright?” Nori asked as he picked himself up and off the brunette; then offering a hand to downed Anzu.

“Y-yeah...thank you...” she shakingly held out her hand as the American pulled her up.

Blue eyes scanned the area, seeing Malik and Marik carefully exit the building, the lights slowly flickering back on behind them. He swallowed some. “A-alright...I'll play along with this...for the time being at least.”

Honda helped Otogi up. The stocky brunette grabbed the raven haired CEO and nearly threw him down to the ground with him.

“Um...I think we should go to Yuugi's and see if Yami gotten any answers from that thing,” Honda stated.

Anzu still slightly shaking approached Malik and Marik; Nori helping her maintain her balance. “A-are you two o-okay?”

“We are...luckily,” Malik nodded as he held onto Mairk with a tight grip.

This was just the start of something more...the lavender eyed teen could just feel it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sudden shriek and hissing had the group freeze in the doorway as soon as the stepped into the Kame Game Shop.

“Sounds like the Pharaoh has his hands full,” Bakura smirked.

“I think it's safe to say that, now indeed Osiris is a culprit in this...” Marik growled.

“But didn't Miss Ishtar say that there was no connection?” Nori asked.

“Those beasts stated if they succeeded, Sobek would have gained forgiveness from Osiris.”

“Um....Malik?” Otogi looked to the Egyptian teen.

“In myths, Sobek actually ate part of Osiris' body,” Malik began.

“He ATE part of Osiris?!” Jou exclaimed.

“Set killed Osiris, and threw his body into the Nile. Sobek was nearing starvation and couldn't resist. As punishment he had he tongue cut out.”

“Yeesh,” the blonde shuddered.

“It seems that he wants forgiveness more than loyalty...since Set is his father.”

“It never ends,” Otogi groaned. “This is too messed up.”

A high-pitched wail and followed but a loud crack was heard. Those where were the furthest into the shop ran to the back storage room.

Yami, using the heel of his shoe to snuff out a small flame from a pile of ash.

“Let me guess Pharaoh,” Bakura began as an oily grin etched its way onto his face. “These little bastards are too loyal to their gods?”

“I'm certain you are aware of that yourself,” Yami glared, the third eye still glowing bright on his forehead.

“As much as I would love to continue this,” the tomb-robber began as he went over and pulled Ryou close to him. “My light and I were in the middle of something.”

“Ah, Ryou? What is he--” Yuugi's question was cut off and a sudden burst of shadow consumed both Ryou and his look-alike....and then they were gone.

The eye slowly faded from Yami as he felt his lip curl back in a slight sneer. “Anubis granted him passage through the shadows? That god must be mad.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nori practically collapsed onto the couch in the large living room, sprawling out as he did. “Alright...out of everything I've been learning, I was NOT expecting this!”

Seto sighed as he shoved the American's legs off and sat next to him. “At least I'm know I'm not going into this insane episode alone.”

“Dude...you are knee deep in water with pyramids all around you.”

The brunette snorted. “Appropriate.”

The American grinned as he pushed himself to sit up properly. “You're alright though....right? I mean you looked pretty shaken when that thing jumped at you.”

Seto nodded some. “I'm fine...” blue eyes glanced over. “We have that interview this Wednesday.”

“Huh?” Nori blinked. Then it clicked right way. Right, this is how Seto coped. He'd ignore it for now, and focus on something new at hand. “Oh...that...right.”

“...I need to see what Katsuya wants...” the CEO looked to the hands folded in his lap. “I have no shame in admitting this...but he's not in a position that--”

A hand clapped over his shoulder. “It's alright...I get it. Do what's best for you and Jounouchi. Alright? You figure out how he wants to do this. Then we make our plan.”

The other nodded.

Nori smiled some before pushing himself up. “I think I'm actually worn out.”

“Think you're going to get some sleep?”

“Maybe, it'd be nice.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“She called you a sword?” Malik asked quietly as he and Marik sat on the free bed in the hotel room. Ishizu and Rishid fast asleep. His sister in the other bed, and Rishid on the couch against the far wall,

Marik nodded. “Though it's obvious she meant it as something more.”

“Obviously...”

“...you are...unharmed...right?”

Malik looked up, and was confused to see actual concern in those black eyes. “Y-yes...I'm fine. That is thanks to you...”

 _'Bond with your aegis...and I will imbue you with more tools for protection in this war,'_ Bast cooed softly in his head.

“I mean it,” the teen smiled some as he placed a hand over Marik's. “Thank you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Yami?”

“Ah....aibou?”

Yuugi sat beside him on the bed and leaned against him some.

“Ah...w-what is it?”

“Nothing...I just....wanted to be by you,” the teen said with a faint blush.

“Yuugi...”

“...were you able to...find out anything? From that thing I mean.”

“Not exactly...” he sighed and rested his head against the tri-hair-colored teen.

“...you ability to banish has, gotten stronger.”

“That it has. I'm still in shock to know what abilities Bakura now has.”

“I don't think you need to worry though,” Yuugi smiled some. “I don't know what Ryou did...but whatever it was, it's keeping him in line.”

Yami hmmed. “Did you happen to find out if Marik was imbued with any gifts from Bast?”

“I think it's safe to say he was...but as to what, I'm not sure.”

The two stayed silent, just enjoying the closeness of one another. Just the feeling of having the other back in their life...

Complete.

That was what they felt.

They felt, complete once more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bold blue eyes opened when the warm rays of light fell across their face. As the sat up, locks of inky black hair tumbled over their shoulders. Ishizu looked across the room. Rishid still soundly sleeping. Her adoptive brother nearly worried himself sick when Malik didn't return till late. Panicked by the fact that he was in trouble by another god entering this odd happening.

Malik assured him he was fine, explaining how Marik was able to protect him. Seems as if the goddess Bast truly did take a liking to their little brother's dark side to instill such gifts to him.

Ishizu and Rishid were certain that the damage the museum obtained would be considered as some type of robbery attempt; possibly an act of vandalism.Security footage may not show much.

As she recalled, Kaiba was able to pull some string to have access to the security film from the school for them to review it...

However, upon viewing; there was nothing to see. The film seemingly jumped and cut in some places. For example; as soon as the lights went out in the hallway where Jounouchi had been stopped by the young CEO, footage cut to Yuugi and the others gathering just at the end of it. Nori approaching them.

Once Jantris along with Yami, Bakura and Marik showed up, the footage cut again, this time to black. The picture coming back, slowly focusing on blurred images, just as Jounouchi was pulling Kaiba down the hall.  

Ishizu was certain the museum’s cameras would have captured something similar...though that did leave the question as to what happened to the clerk before it all began. Malik mentioned how she went to the back to close up the more valuable exhibits before Marik found him.

She prayed nothing happened to them...

Glancing over her shoulder, she found herself somewhat dumbstruck by the image that greeted her.

Malik curled up close to his dark self...Marik's arms wrapped around him protectively, chin resting atop the platinum blonde hair. Both peacefully asleep.

Perhaps...there was hope for the other after all.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking news...breaking the news.

“Good morning Domino!” the overly cheery host smiled. “Welcome to Channel 7 AM; with an exclusive interview. I'm Sanagawa Megumi and with me are the two that have been the talk of the city. The charming young CEO of KaibaCorp, Kaiba Seto-sama and the owner of the massive conglomerate of Stellar Communications Shingo Nori-sama.”

“Turn it up some, I gotta hear what they are gonna say,” Jou ginned as he hopped up to sit on the counter at eh game shop.

“Did Kaiba or Shingo tell you what they were going to do?” Yuugi asked as he grabbed the remote and hopped up next to him, Yami leaning at the end by Yuugi.

“Not a clue, all Seto came ta me with, um....whether or not I wanted this thing ta be public.”

“....do you?” Yuugi looked over to him.

“Ah....it's not like I don't....but trust me, if my old man finds out I'm gone..”

“I'm certain Kaiba would let you stay at his place,” Yami pointed out.

“Yeah...he thought about that. But with Mokuba being there and Shingo for the time, it'll be like having two nose brothers rather than one...”

The purple-eyed teen giggled at the thought of Mokuba and Nori spying on the two.

Honda, Otogi, Ryou and Anzu seating themselves at one of the table set up in the shop opened for customers who would want to take part in a friendly duel.

 

-

“So, tell us how did the two of you meet?” Megumi began.

“Did you want to cover this?” Seto looked to Nori, who grinned.

“Sure,” he shifted some leaning forward. “It was a private chat on a messenger. He didn't respond to me the first few tries. I was close to giving up, so I went with my last ditch effort.”

“My, what was that?”

“Spamming him with dancing cat GIFs.”

 

- 

Honda snorted before he busted out laughing.

“He ain’t lying...” Jou snickered as he held in his laugh.

-  


 

Megumi giggled. “How adorable!”

Seto eyed Nori, and the American waved it off. “Was worth it. How else would I have gotten my best friend?”

“Oh Shingo-sama no need to hide it here, everyone knows about it.”

“Hm? I'm sorry, but are you saying that I'm wrong about what my relationship is with Seto Kaiba, Miss Sanagawa?”

“I..ah...what?”

“He's saying he is nothing more than a friend of mine,” Seto stated firmly.

“Best friend,” Nori chirped.

“Of course, best friend.”

“B-but you two can't possibly mean that, I mean we have seen that footage,” Megumi said slightly flustered.

“Hm? What? Oh that footage of us hugging?” Nori glanced to the CEO. “How long have we talked with one another?”

“We're close to approaching five years,” Seto said.

“And when have we ever met in person?”

“That was the first time.”

 

-  


“Wait seriously? But Shingo hops so many flights, they had to of met once before, right?” Otogi asked as he looked to Jou.

“Nope, Shingo and Seto were never in the same country until now. There ain't one affiliate of Stellar Communications here in Domino...well anymore.”

“What?” Green eyes blinked.

“Well dere were a few former ones....but they kinda went under by KaibaCorp, before Stellar even got a chance to get to them here.”

“Huh, ironic,” Honda noted.

“Dis was before Shingo was in charge too.”

-

 

 

“S-so you two n-never—but that's more than just a friendly greeting!” Megumi exclaimed.

“Hmm...tell me, Sanagawa-san. But I believe I saw you hugging the cameraman over there when you came into the studio. Tell me, are you in a relationship with him?” Seto asked, pulling the same tactic he did with Jou.

“Ah-what! No! He and I have been colleagues for years! A-and besides, there was more to that video than the two of you hugging. There was--”

“Before you start again, I would like to point out that you also started to play with the studio assistant’s hair,” Seto continued. “So if by your logic, hair touching means in a relationship, correct?”

“I-I-n-no! I was...she recently had her hair colored—I-I-”

“I'm an American, and not just any type, but a rather social one. I have no real concept of personal space. Giving a touch or pat on the head is something that helps me make a connection to somebody I feel very close too.”

“Hence his avoidance of making any contact with you,” Seto smirked cause Megumi to blush brightly.

 

-

 

“Well that was a bit harsh,” Ryou pointed out.

“I don't think it was harsh enough.”

“Anzu!”

“What!?”

 

-  


 

“I came on personal matters,” Nori stated in all seriousness.

“So it is--”

“Do NOT jump to conclusions Sanagawa-san,” Seto stated icily. “It is true I requested him to come here on a personal matter, but it was not for _those_ intentions.”

“But--”

“Miss Sanagawa, please do keep your mouth shut,” pale green eyes glancing up at Seto.

“I needed to speak with him since I was considering perusing a relationship.”

“O-oh...” Megumi blinked. “Wi--”

“If you suggest me, I'm walking off this set,” Nori threatened, having the announcer halt her assumption.

“An acquaintance of mine,” Seto clarified. “I needed advice from somebody I was close to, who understood me on a personal level. That is why I asked him to come.”

“I-I see...and...so does that mean?” Megumi asked, that hopeful glint sparkling in her eyes.

“That is something I do not consider worth sharing with the likes of you.”

The was a brief moment of silence, Megumi being completely stunned.

“And I just know what you're going to ask next,” Nori smirked. “If I'm not involved, then why am I still here? Well, 1) I wanted THIS to be cleared up. I do not need to be hounded by droves of yammering air headed reporters about my hidden affair with an exotic Japanese CEO. One is just enough.”

 

-  


“Again...ouch,” the stocky brunette chuckled.

-

 

 

“Furthermore, I wanted to clear up and ills I would have with the one Seto IS in a relationship with. By the way, thank you for almost destroying that,” Nori sneered.

“It's fine, we have everything settle,” Seto gave the other an assuring nod.

“And of course, 2) I'm taking the opportunity to possibly expand Stellar offices to here in Domino. If anything, a chance to see if we could help an affiliate gain a location here.”

“I-I see...” Megumi stumbled a bit, her tone losing quite a bit of her cheerfulness.

“I believe we're done,” Seto said as he stood up.

“Oh I know we are,” Nori laughed.

-  


“They were not happy with this,” Otogi said.

“Thanks for statin' the obvious,” Jou looked over. “Jeeze, I knew Seto could be bitter, but man Shingo can be just as much.”

“Must be all the coffee-Ouch! The hell Anzu!?”

“That was terrible Honda and you know it!”

  


* * *

 

  


“You were a touch hostile,” Seto pointed out.

“And you weren't?”

“No, just surprised that you were...I didn't know how, upset you were.”

“I didn't realize either until I thought about it,” Nori admitted with a shrug.

Seto nodded some.

“So wanna grab an early dinner? Or do you have plans with you-know-who?”

“An early dinner sounds fine. He's off with his friends and them.”

“You could join in you know,” Nori nudged him as they stepped out.

“Yes, and have them be hounded by camera wielding single-minded organisms.”

“Hmmm...true that. Surprised they don't swarm your school.”

“Restraining order placed by the school board.”

“GET OUT!”

“I am absolutely serious.”

“That explaines Otogi too,” Nori remarked.

Seto glanced over to the other. “You're....getting a long with them pretty well...”

The American looked over with a smile before stretching up to loop an arm around the brunette's shoulder. “I'm in a similar boat as you with this. While I went to school, I did have a group of friends I hung out with; then Stellar grew and I got to travel, leaving them behind...then my parents di-” Nori took a sharp breath. “…with my parents gone, there was no way of getting them back. I'm just making some new ones.”

“Hmm...”

“But you've been there from the start.”

“I feel childish.”

“S'to,” Nori smiled. “Nobody else is going to be my best friend. That title is yours alone.”

“What about Mokuba?”

“He gets the in-training title,” Nori grinned at the small chuckle he got as a response.

  


* * *

 

  


As Ishizu expected; the surveillance footage for the museum proved useless. She looked over to see Malik pointing out some of the sights to his darker self as they made their way to the Kame Game shop. It was Malik who insisted on going; after all, these are people he considered to be his friends in some way. And with what was going on, it was causing freindship to grow.

But it wasn't the only bond growing...

The growing closeness between her younger brother and his darker self was starting to become stronger within the short time they were here.

It conflicted her so.

  


* * *

 

  


“First Apep failed...then Sobek....” sharp eyes glanced over their shoulder. “I am now placing my faith in you.”

“Of course. Set's soul will be purged from existence. He escaped this punishment once before, and I will make sure he doesn't again.”

“Good...make sure those tools do not interfere.”

“I promise, they will not.”

“If they do....then you will meet the same fate.”

  


* * *

 

  


“So, seems like Yami's adjustin' pretty well,” Jou commented as he sat with Yuugi, taking a break from their duel. The blonde watched as Yami greeted a customer, and assisted them in finding a gift, before ringing them up and waving them off.

“It's nice,” Yuugi smiled. “He wants to help however he can....”

Amber eyes looked back to see a slightly forlorn look on his short friend's face. “What is it Yuug'?”

“He...he's afraid he'll end up going back. I mean, Seth said that he's needed here. But he's worried for just...how long?”

Jou frowned. He could see the pain in those purple eyes. “Hey, come on Yuug', don't start thinkin' like that. Focus on now, I mean who knows what's goin' ta happen.”

 

* * *

 

  


Bakura's eyes shot open as he sat up on the couch of the small apartment Ryou had. He felt it...a change in the shadows.

Something was coming. Shadows wrapped around him.

He needed to go and protect his light.

Now!

  


* * *

 

  


Malik waved his sister and Rishid off. They were only a few blocks away from shop. He insisted that he and Marik would be fine on their own. That they should take the time to enjoy themselves while they are here as well.

Marik watched as Malik smiled and hugged his sister and adoptive brother...tensing some as he suddenly felt as if his skin was almost too tight. Black eyes looked off, be unable to see anything.

Something was coming though...and he'd make sure Malik was safe from it.

  


 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protect...Escape...and Purify

“Seto?” Mokuba asked as he looked at his brother who suddenly stopped his typing.

He couldn't explain it...but...something inside his mind was screaming at him to stop everything and go to Yuugi's. Eyes wide and staring at the laptop screen, unable to focus.

“Seto....” the younger Kaiba started to worry when his brother didn't answer him the first time.

Suddenly he stood up. Chair toppling over as he did. He nearly ran out of his study, leaving Mokuba behind, who called out to him again, voice frantic and filled with fear.

  


* * *

 

  


Purple eyes could only watch on in complete anguish as he saw the form approached Yami. The shadows kept him and the others out; but still allowed them to to view what was happening. They encased Marik and Bakura in water; but not drowning them...

Chains and locks of water ensnared Yami.

 

_Just as he and Jou finished their duel, they both saw a sudden burst of shadows. In an instant Bakura dashed out and grabbed Ryou roughly. The white haired teen winced at the sudden rough behavior._

“ _B-Bakura?”_

“ _Here now, easy dere,” Jou said as he stood up._

“ _Something is coming, I will NOT let him get hurt.”_

“ _You sensed it?”_

“ _You can't!?” Bakura hissed at Yami._

_The doors swung open almost violently as Marik practically shove Malik in, the eye glowing brightly on his left palm. He quickly closed the door after them._

“ _Malik? Marik?”_

“ _Yuugi?” The lavender eyed teen looked over._

“ _I take it you sensed it as well?” Bakura asked the other platinum blonde._

“ _I'm not sure what I sense,” Marik all but growled as a shield took form. “But I will not let it near Malik.”_

_The doors rattled just as everyone watched as the view outside the glass door was covered in black. A barely noticeable form approaching the shop._

_The eye glowed on Marik's right palm. Placing it on the back of the translucent shield,increased the size of it; nearly matching the size of the shop's door._

“ _Unreal,” Honda breathed._

_Clear blue eyes shone brightly in the darkness...the form slowly manifesting more. A hand raised up..._

_And then a sudden flood of water bust through the doors._

_Marik stood his ground, the shield breaking the sudden rush._

“ _Seft...you try...” the water polling around him rose up as walls._

_Negating his shield Marik tried to concentrate to create something else._

“ _Too late,” The hand clenched into a fist and the water wrapped the other._

“ _Marik!”_

“ _Now...Shadow walker.”_

_Bakura sneered._

“ _Let your light go. I do not wish to bring harm to him...”_

“ _Like I would trust the likes of you!”_

“ _You should.”_

_Another rush of water swept in knock Jou, Honda, Otogi and Anzu back, just as the shadows slowly filtered into the shop._

_Bakura held onto Ryou, and Yugi and Yami tried to help Malik out of the way._

“ _Pharaoh,” the form whispered._

_Yami felt himself freeze in fear._

“ _I need you...Pharaoh...”_

_Just as Bakura was about to take his chance with his light, several whips of shadows curled around Ryou,and tried to drag him into the shadows._

_Ryou screamed as he tried to hold onto the other._

_Why wasn't his light affecting them!?_

“ _Ryou!” Malik yelled as he tried to rush over, only for a wisp of darkness to curl itself around his ankle, tipping him. He landed hard, knocking the wind out of himself and dazing him some._

_Water shot in once again. Yami shielded Yuugi, only to find himself captured in chains._

“ _Yami!” Yuugi cried as he tried to reach of Yami._

“ _I need to Pharaoh,” the form said again, and with a flick of their wrist, the shadows lashed out and grabbed Yuugi._

“ _YUUGI!”_

“ _Ryou!” Bakura's gripped slipped and the white haired boy was dragged into the shadows. Letting out a growl, eyes glowing with rage; he ran towards the figure._

_Only to be knock back by a geyser of water. He winced as his shoulder hit the floor with a loud crack. The water encasing him right away._

“ _Now...Pharaoh,” the form began. Slowly it manifested itself in front of the bound prince. A young woman...long hair flowing like water. Those blue eyes, resembling more and more of pools of clear water._

“ _Satet....”_

  


  


Malik tried to push against the barrier, only to be shocked and thrown back.

“Malik!” Ryou rushed to the others side.

“No...Yami...” Yuugi clenched his eyes shut, trying his best to fight off the tears wanting to escape.

He just gotten here...he can't go back! He can't!

I-if he lost him again...

He wasn't sure if he could handle it.

  


* * *

 

  


“Satet...why? You have nothing to gain from this,” Yami said.

“But I do,” the goddess said.

“Osiris will throw off the balance if he succeeds!”

Clear blue eyes locked with crimson red ones.

“I know...” Satet said.

“Then why--”

One of her hands pressed against Yami's chest. “You must stop him. You must stop them from succeeding. They cannot destroy that piece of Set's soul!”

“Set's soul? But Seth--”

Satet gave a soft smile. “He once housed it...but now; since he has passed on, it is no longer bound to him.”

Yami gaped. Did...did that mean that Kaiba!?

That was why they are after him! He now has part of Set's soul!

Did...did this mean...

She wanted to protect him?

“Take this gift form me. Use it well. The servants of Anubis and Bast will ensure protection and escape...your task, is to purify.”

Yami opened his mouth to questioned what she meant; before he felt his senses being consumed in a bight light.

It...wasn't painful. It did not hurt at all...it felt...comforting almost. Warm...and safe.

Satet smiled a sad, soft smile as she stepped back, putting herself a fair distance away from Yami. “Do not let my gift go to waste Pharaoh.”

As soon as the words left her lips...a silver bolt of lighting shot down, splitting the goddess in two right before his eyes. A single tear, as blue as her eyes, rolled down the goddess' cheek, before she turned to ash...the shadows and water vanishing without a trace.

Yami fell to his knees, eyes still fixed to the spot where the goddess was standing moments earlier.

 

“Bakura!” Ryou ran to the coughing tomb-robber. Even the water was gone, he was soaked to the bone. Throwing his arms around him, the teen buried his face against his shoulder. “You're alright....you're alright...”

Bakura found himself holding onto his light in return.

  


Marik felt his cheeks heat up as Malik hugged him. Thanking whatever deity he could that he was alright.

  


“Yami...” Yuugi slowly approached the still shocked Pharaoh.

She...wanted to help them.

She...wanted them to stop this.

She...sacrificed herself to give them a fighting chance.

Yuugi frowned as he saw the tears stream down the others face. Kneeling down, and wrapped his arms around him. “....don't let her down...”

Yami found himself nearly clinging to the teen as tears continued to flow hotly down his face.

Suddenly, they all heard the sound of tires squealing right outside the shop.

  


* * *

 

  


He slammed on his brakes as soon as he was outside the Kame Game Shop. A sudden sharp stab had him clutching at his heart; his breathes becoming ragged.

What...what was going on?! His body was shaking slightly as he climbed out; mind still in a daze.

“Seto...”

Before he could respond, he found himself being held onto by Jou. The blonde's warmth seeping into him, calming him some. He returned the embrace, muscles still twitching slightly.

“What-what happened pup?”

“I...I don't really know...c'mon. I...I'm not really comfortable out here right now.”

He nodded without question and followed the blonde in.

  


* * *

 

  


“At least...we now know we aren't in this fight alone,” Otogi noted.

“She...she risked her own life to give that to Yami,” Anzu said in a hushed voice, eyes welling with tears.

Honda rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

“The gods are turning on one another...this will certainly become a war...” Malik said softly.

“Just to claim the piece of Set's soul,” Yami glanced to Seto.

“I must be going insane if I'm starting to believe this,” the CEO groaned.

“Seto...” Jou frowned as he placed a hand on the others shoulder. The brunette leaning into the touch.

Then his phone went off. Straightening himself up, he dug out his buzzing phone. “Kaiba.”

“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?”  
He winced. “Ah...Nori?”

“Don't Nori me! Mind telling me why I just had to calm Mokuba down when he came into my room practically crying cause you up and left!?”

“Ah! Mokuba...”

He heard Nori give a huff. “I calmed him down some. But what the hell!?”

Seto didn't say anything for a while. Collecting his thoughts. He was buying into this. It was the only way for him NOT to go completely insane with everything going on...this was getting to be something that was getting more and more dangerous.

“Seto?”

He bit his lip before taking a deep breath. “Nori...go back to America.”

There were a few seconds of silence. “WHAT!?”

“Nori, don't argu--”

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

“NORI!” Seto yelled. “Go home!”

“Something happened! Why aren't you telling me!?”

“Because YOU don't need to be involved!”

“SETO! You're--”  
“I don't want you involved...Nori please...”

“....I'm giving you to Mokuba.”

“Nori!”

“Nii-sama?” Mokuba sniffled some.

“Ah...Mokie...”

“Nii-sama,” he began, Seto hearing the sound of a door slamming in the background. “Why is Nori mad?”

He sighed. “I told him to go home...”

“But why!?”

“Because...”

“Nii-sama...what's going on?”

Seto looked to Jou. “Come home with me?”

“Eh?! Wh-what wait? Seriously?”

“Will you?”

The blonde frowned as he saw the conflicting emotion swirling behind those always cold and focused blue eyes. “Yeah...sure Seto.”

“Seto?”

“I'll explain it to you...Katsuya is coming with me.”

“What about Nori?”

“....I don't think....Nori's going to be back anytime soon.”

  


* * *

 

 

“Hey Seto, you rea--” Jou cut himself off as he saw the brunette looking into the room Nori was currently using. “Did he--”

“He's not back yet...and looks like nothing's been touch. I told Jantris, she said she'll start packing for him.”

“....you sure you wanna do that?”

“Katsuya, I don't want him involved in this. You and Yuugi, and that group of friends....you're use to this; hell Mokuba is! But...”

“I got it. C'mon let's go.”

Seto nodded as he went with Jou. “He doesn’t' even has his phone...he gave it to Mokuba.”

“I'm sure he'll be back by tonight,” Jou said trying to keep lighten the mood.

  


 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixing mistakes...and a sudden call.

The CEO buried his face into the palms of his hands,while sitting on the couch in his study. Carefully Jou pulled the hands away, leaning into the press his forehead against Seto's in an attempt to comfort him.

It was approaching day two, and Nori still hasn't come back.

“Seto...” amber eyes looked to him, filled with concern and worry; shifting a bit closer to the brunette, still staying gone his knees in front of the seated CEO.

“I...I just,” he couldn't formulate anything. Mind buzzing and feeling so sluggish...it took him a few moments before he realized the blonde had pressed his mouth to his.

It was something the young CEO learned with the blonde and his kisses. While forward, they were never neither aggressive nor invasive. They were...teasing, playful..gentle in a sense. His tongue ran lightly over the contours of Seto's closed lips, making no attempt whatsoever force his way in. He simply touched and nipped in light, careful motions; letting the brunette to be the one to decide how far it should go.

It always did please the blue-eyed teen. Jou had experience. He's dated a few times...while he on the other hand gave himself no time for that. He was focused on taking care of Mokuba. Making sure to keep his hold on KaibaCorp. He had no time for a personal life, let alone time for a relationship...

But that changed...

It changed so fast.

A small nip to his bottom lip had his eyes suddenly open. He didn't realize he even closed them.

Pulling back ever so so slightly, lips still touching; Jou spoke.

"Hey, no sad thoughts...not now at least."

 

Before he could respond, Jou leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him once more. Hands wound around the shorter teen's neck to tangle in the distinctive blonde locks. Jou chuckled softly, as he shifted closer to the other, nearly settling himself in Seto's lap. The CEO shuddered as a jolt of arousal traveled through his core before winding its way through the rest of his body, coming to a burning halt at his groin.

Jou's mouth went slack after a bite and gentle suck to his abused bottom lip; and Seto took the opportunity to plunder the moist cavern. No more thoughts...he tried at least.

 

But, Jantris had everything packed up for the American. Ever diligent, she would go out to see if she could find her employer; Isono would join here from time to time.

But no luck.

He talked with Mokuba; explained everything that was going on. Why he told Nori to leave.

 

“ _Seto...have him take care of me. You need to take care of yourself with this...”_

 

A nip to his ear lobe pulled him out again. He glared slightly at the smirking blonde. Leaning down Jou pressed their foreheads together again.

Fingers gently traced down the sharp jaw of the taller teen, and soft kisses were place along cheek. Sighing contently, a hand slipped up under the worn cotton t-shirt the blond wore. He chuckled as the sudden sharp intake of air.

“Jeeze...your hands are always so freaking cold,” Jou griped.

“Hmm...warm them for me then.”

The playful glint in Jou's eyes made the heat that settled below Seto's belt stir more. Seizing both of the brunette' s wrists, Jou brought them up. His thumbs pressed into the palm of paler hands. Jou's hands were always so hot...and his were just so cold...

The blonde teen pressed a soft, gentle kiss to each finger tip; before nipping softly. The playfulness not leaving his eyes once. As one hand massaged one of the CEO's own, Jou took the other and kissed the palm of it and bringing it to his cheek. A small smile graced his lips as he nuzzled against it.

Seto felt himself smiling softly in return.

 

As much as he wanted to argue with the naïve suggestion Mokuba made; he had to admit it would have been good for compromise. It was clear the American didn't want to leave yet; even though he really wished Nori would.

He insisted he'd see this through. He was already left reeling so many times before....

All that they needed to do was just find him now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on Seto, I mean Nori knows the game shop...if he IS lost he could find his way there,” Mokuba urged as he pushed Seto out the door.

“Mokuba has a point,” Jou pointed out, taking one of the brunette's arms. “And come on, Yuug' wants ta try and help you calm down some.”

“My best friend has been gone for almost four days, without his phone, in a city he barely knows, and his personal assistant can't even find him; and I should calm down!?”

“Nii-sama, Nori can handle himself. Now come on!”

“You said it yourself; at least he grabbed his wallet. So you know that he at least has that. Come on, Yuug's gotta be waitin'.”

Before he could protest any further, he found himself being shoved out of the house and towards the waiting car.

 

* * *

 

 

It did help Seto keep his mind off of things...but not the way they hoped. The CEO was adamant on keeping Mokuba as far away as he could from Bakura.

Jou and Ryou sighed as they felt the tension of another verbal barrage about to ensue...

Then the doors to the shop swung open harshly.

“Ah-I'm sorry but we're--” Yuugi's explanation was cut short with a gasp.

Mostly everyone turned to see who just entered in.

Seto gaped a bit as his let his hold on Mokuba loosen.

The American stood in the doorway. Still in the same clothes he wore when he first left. A bit crumpled, but not looking haggard. It was clear that he wasn't foolish enough to wander aimlessly for close to four days without possibly renting one night at a hotel.

He strode in, and straight to the brunette CEO.

“N-Nori...I--”

Seto found himself being pulled into a hug. The sudden embrace shocked him for a few moments, before he found himself returning it.

It was quiet...nobody dared to say a word.

Letting out a heavy sigh Nori stepped back, hands moving to rest on Seto's arms. “...Janny,” he took another somewhat uneasy breath. “...Janny probably has all my stuff together. I'll...I'll get somebody to get it and send it home. W-we'll grab the first flight. Hell I can do a red ey--”

“Nori...no.” Seto cut him off, as confused green eyes looked to him. “...I...as much as I want you to go...you don't....I'm not going to make you.”

“Seto...”

“I...I don't want to see you getting involved in this.”

“....what happened?”

Seto looked at the others; silently asking for opinions. Anzu, Honda, and Otogi all glanced to Yuugi. The purple-eyed teen nodded some and went to close the doors again.

 

* * *

 

 

“Shit....I mean....”

“Now do you get why?” Seto asked.

“Y-yeah...holy fu--”

“Quota,” the brunette chided.

Green eyes looked to him with a raised brow. “Seriously?” When he didn't get a response he sighed. “Fine....but ya know this makes me wanna stay more.”

“I figured...”

“I know I'm not gonna be any help...I'm not use to this junk...but come on, can't I just, be here? Ya know...moral support? Vent buddy? Just...something. I can’t go home knowing shi-er-stuff like this is going down and I'm an ocean away dammit.”

“Mokuba suggested you look after him...with all this,” Jou mentioned as he gestured to Seto.

“I'm good with that. Ain't much but it'll be something at least.”

“So....” Mokuba looked between the too a bit anxiously. “You'll stay?”

“...well?” Seto looked to Nori.

“...yeah I'm staying....thanks S'to.”

 

* * *

 

 

The little arrangement he and Seto made was working out pretty well. He was there for Seto when he needed to talk. The CEO needed that assurance that he was not losing his mind. That yes this was happening. And yes, you are buying into this S'to.

So far no new “attacks” happened...again, so far. Looks likes the gods didn't know how to react with the thought that, you know, maybe some of them weren't fully all on board with this; “purge the world of Set's soul”.

It made things go a bit smoother. Nori had made up to most of the others for his little temper tantrum. Honda was still ticked with him though...Jou too. But what did he expect? It wasn't like a simple “sorry dudes” would cut it. That stunt really put a strain on the CEO; and even though it didn't hinder their friendship, didn't mean it would be smooth sailing with these, pseudo-new ones he's starting to form.

Nori's phone rang as he sat across from Yami; the former Pharaoh playing Duel Monsters with the still learning American.

He dropped Mokuba off at a friends; group project they needed to do for school. They were getting down to the deadline. Seto already gave the go ahead. He figured, instead of heading back to the Kaiba mansion, he figured to maybe see if he was at least welcomed back at the main meeting place. Safe to say, he was. Yami was pretty cool with him.

Especially after Seto said that they were now even for the times he just up and vanished leaving him in the dark.

“Nori here.”

“Nori?”

“S'to? You alright? You sound winded.”

“Hmmm, I know I'm always telling you to ge--” the American heard the phone pull away, and he swore he heard Seto whisper 'bad pup' followed by a snicker.

Nori bit his lip trying not to bust out laughing.

“Sorry, I was saying--”

“Need me outta the house for a good part of the night. Got it,” he grinned more as he heard the slight sputtering on the other side. “Have fun S'to!”

The other line hung up.

“Well looks like I'm gonna get to do some sightseeing.”

“I really did not need to be here to witness that,” Yami sighed.

Nori threw his head back with a laugh.

 

* * *

 

Ryou was snuggled to Bakura on his bed. Fingers combing though the mess of white. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this content. Oh sure he knows he had felt content before, but never like this.

Smiling softly he leaned in closer to Bakura, nose brushing together. He chuckled at the scoff the other gave at the sickeningly sweet display. He knew that Bakura didn't mind it unless he didn't get something he wanted in return.

Which...the brown-eyed teen thought; that maybe, he should give a more, deserving reward.

“ 'kura,” he whispered and leaned in for a kiss.

Suddenly Bakura sat up. Red eyes darting around the room.

“Bakura?” Ryou asked as he sat up.

“You...didn't hear that?”

The teen frowned. “Was it...”

“No...nothing like that...”

“Then wha--”

“Anubis,” he grumbled as he pushed himself of the bed. “He's requesting my presence.”

Ryou pouted. He was just getting to the good stuff too!

The former tomb-robber kissed the pouting lips. “I shouldn't be too long my light.”

And with then, the room went dark for less than a second, and then Bakura was gone.

Ryou huffed and flopped back on his bed. “Bullocks...cock-blocked by the god of death.”

 

* * *

 

Malik was torn...he understood that when called Marik had to go. But...he didn't want to him to. He was only called once before; after Satet...

“I'll return right away.”

Malik nodded, and watched as the eye glowed on his darker self's right had. The opaque material covering it as it had before. Then the on his left hand glowed. Palms pressed together, the material swirled about, covering both hands. As he pulled them apart, it started to take shape between them.

Soon Marki brandished a long Khopesh. With all his might. He stabbed the ancient styled sword into the ground. Everything seemed to blink for a moment, then he was gone.

“You'd better,” Malik mumbled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuugi woke up to a shout. He ran from his room to his grandfather's office.

They had set up a futon for Yami so he had a place to sleep. The former Pharaoh wound up being spread throughout the home. His sleeping area in grandpa's office; his clothes were kept in Yuugi's room. His possessions he accumulated were down in the back storage room of the shop.

Running into the small room, he saw Yami tossing and turning on the futon. The eye on his forehead glowing brightly...intensely.

“Yami!” the teen ran over and knelt by him.

He was starting to thrash almost violently. The sweat on his brow dripping down. Another pained shout and a pulse of light from the third eye. Yuugi winced at the brightness.

“Yami!” He cried as he tried to shake the other awake.

Suddenly crimson eyes shot open; as soon as they did one hand flew up to cover his right one. A yell of agony torn from his throat.

Yuugi's eyes widened...

That didn't sound like Yami.

Chest heaving, his eye that wasn't covered dilated, pupil shrinking....before rolling back into his head and his body went limp.

“YAMI!”

 

* * *

 

 

Ryou was now pacing back and forth. Bakura was never gone this long! Of course...he was only called off to Anubis once before. But still!

Something was wrong...he knew it...he-he just--

The room was suddenly encased in shadows.

Bakura!

As soon as they cleared his joy for seeing the other turned to absolute fear and worry. Bakura was beaten...battered...his right eye was bleeding, a large cut over it. And he wasn't alone...Marik was out cold, red staining his platinum blond hair.

“BAKURA!”

 

* * *

 

 

There was frantic knocking at his apartment door. Ryou went to open it, catching a near hysterical Malik. The Egyptian teen held onto the other as he shook as he tried to get his words out.

“Ho-where-is h-wha--”

“Malik, calm down,” Ryou tried his best to calm the other. He wasn't doing much better...having just patched up Bakura. “H-he's in here.”

Malik nodded as he swallowed, tears finally falling.

Marik was laying on the white haired teens bed...Bakura seated on the floor, his exposed eye staring down at the floor.

The darker Egyptian's hair was dripping with water. Ryou did his best to scrub the blood out before Malik came.

“Marik!” the lavender-eyed teen cried as he ran over and knelt by the bed. “Marik...”

Ryou carefully sat down in front of Bakura. “ 'kura?”

Bakura didn't respond. His red eye was dazed.

What happened?

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is growing short.

As soon as they made it through the threshold of his room, the brunette found himself nearly tackled onto his bed. The blonde crawling over him.

Fingers fumbled with eagerness, he went to work on the button and zipper of the brunette's dress pants. Once undone he attempted to yank them down the other' hips.

"Pup, pup," Seto panted softly as he reached up touch the blonde's cheek. "We have all night..."

"Seto," Jou groaned softly as he tugged again. Seto chuckled as he lifted himself helpfully. The blonde's eager hands now going after the silk boxers the hung loosely on Seto's hips.

"Katsuya," the brunette crooned as he felt the silk slide off; he gave a tug to the blonde's own jeans. "Off."

Nearly breathless, Jou nodded and got to his feet. Reaching down to the the fastening of his blue jeans, he began to undo them. Shuddering at the feeling of the burning gaze on him the entire time. Once undone, Jou shoved his pants down, kicking them off, followed by his boxers.

The blonde's soft panting was slowly becoming a huge turn on for the CEO, who growled softly in appreciation of the show. Jou couldn't hold back the small sounds of want as he pulled his shirt off.

Before he could crawl back onto the brunette, Seto held up his hand; halting him. Pushing himself up on to knees on his bed he slowly undid the top button of his shirt.

Molten amber eyes watched closely. Drinking in each inch of pale flesh that was exposed with each button undone. Once the last button was done, those long fingers trailed up the chest; Jou's eyes watching intently.

It was all Jou could take before pouncing onto the CEO. Jou felt himself shake as he climbed back onto the Seto's lap, his ass rubbed against others straining erection. A soft gasp to be drawn from his throat. Cold hands patted the blonde's thighs and rear tenderly.

“No, not tonight,” Seto purred.

“Why not?” the blonde nearly whined.

Trialing one hand up the tanned back, and tangling in the soft blonde locks; he pulled him down into a kiss. “We're too wound up...I don't want this rushed.”

Jou pouted...then smirked. “Could still have some other fun...right?”

The blonde shuddered as he saw that glint in Seto's eyes. “Oh, yes...”

Leaning in to claim those bruised yet soft lips once more; the two were interrupted by an annoying jingle, coming from the floor.

“FUCKIN'!” Jou groused. “Ignore it. It'll go to voicemail.”

“I intended too,” the brunette growled., and pulled the other down into a rough kiss as it silenced.

Only for it to ring again.

And then a third time.

Jou growled and got up off the brunette as he stormed over to his discarded pants. He picked them up and dug into one of the pockets and pulled out the buzzing, ringing annoyance.

“WHAT!?” He barked.

Seto pushed himself up so he was now sitting up. Eyes not leaving the tone tanned body on display for him.

“W-wait-hold on dere Yuug'. Take a breath,” the blonde's tone changed from fury to concerned in no time. “Wai-what? Um...trust me now isn't the best—AH! Y-yami? I er...well-I trust me I don't think he wants ta talk...”

Sighing some the brunette gotten up and padded over to Jou. Stepping up behind him, and rested his chin on the blonde's shoulder, arm snaking around his waist. “Speaker.”

Jou jumped. “Ah Seto...I...a-alright.” The blonde fumbled a bit, before switching the phone.

“This has better be important Motou...”

“No time, Jou will take you to Ryou's apartment, now,” Yami's voice said demandingly.

“He doesn’t need to do any--”

“Anubis and Bast are gone.”

“W-we'll be right dere,” Jou answered as soon as he felt that arm tighten its hold.

 

* * *

 

 

“Pull over Otogi!” Anzu shouted.

“Hey Yami said to get to Ryou's place ASANOW,” Honda chided.

He and Otogi were hanging out, having their typical movie night. It was something they started after they both had a failed date with Shizuka. The young girl stating that. although she did have rather strong feelings for the two of them, it just wasn't romance. She did view both boys as something more than friends.

And while it did hurt them for the time being, they eventually did get over it. After all, having that feeling of importance to such a such individual could be just as nice.

They were in the middle of their second movie when they got the call. Yuugi was frantic. The short teen near tears as he explained what happened and that the former Pharaoh wasn't rousing from his sleep.

Honda managed to calm him down some....and then the phone was taken from Yuugi.

Yami was now awake. He delivered the same cryptic message of the two gods being gone.

Otogi and him were out the door. They managed to catch Anzu a few minutes away, as she ran down the sidewalk from her place.

 

“PULL OVER! That's Shingo!”

“All the more not to,” Honda grumbled and yelped as Anzu flicked his ear.

“My car my rules,” Otogi began. He then felt the heated glare from the blue-eyed brunette in the back seat. “I'm pulling over...Honda roll your window down.”

“Why?!”

“JUST DO IT!” Anzu and Otogi yelled.

“Jeeze,” the fin-haired teen huffed and did so.

“SHINGO!” Anzu shouted and Honda yelped as he rubbed his ear.

The American looked over and jogged up to the car. “Well hey they, sure you should be picking up strangers off the streets?”

“What, you throwing another hissy fit?” Honda glared.

“Tch, S'to wanted alone time with Jounouchi, I'm making myself scarce,” Nori rolled his eyes.

“Honda!” Anzu berated. “Listen Shingo, something happened, and I think you need to be there for Kaiba.”

Nori's eyes widened. “What happened? He's alright, right? Both of them? Jounouchi too?”

“Get in! We're already wasting time, open the damn door Honda!” Otogi demanded.

“I'll explain what we know,” Anzu said as Nori climbed into the back.

 

* * *

 

 

Ryou was worried, he was shaking. Bakura hadn't snapped out of the daze he was in. He reached out and cupped his cheek. “Bakura...please...”

Another loud knock on his door broke the tension. Sighing he pushed himself up to his feet once again and went to answer.

“Ah! Yuugi? Ya-ah,” Ryou stepped aside as the former Pharaoh walked in and went back towards his room. “Yuugi...what's?”

“Yami...he had a nightmare, I think...he said we needed to come here right away...” the short teen said. “H-he said that Bakura and Marik were in danger...”

Ryou's eyes widened. “What does he know!?”

Yuugi jumped. “R-ryou?”

“Yuugi, please! Did he say anything!?”

“I..a..he said that A-Anubis and Bast were...gone...”

Ryou suddenly took his hand and pulled him in leading him to his room.

“Yuugi?” Malik glanced over, still kneeling by the bed.

“Ah...what..happened?” Yuugi looked between Bakura and Marik.

“We...don't know. They were called by Anubis and Bast...and this is how they returned,” the white haired teen explained.

“Bakura?” Yami waved his hand in front of the daze tomb-robber. Carefully he placed the tips of his fingers over the bandage.

“Ah! P-please be careful!” Ryou pleaded.

A soft blue glow emanated from the former Pharaoh's hand. Bakura's eye slowly gaining some focus.

“Wha-where?”

“Bakura!” Ryou cried as he nearly threw himself at the other holding him tight.

“Ryou...” he said in a hushed voice before he found himself wrapping his arms tightly around the other.

“His eye should be healed enough to remove it,” Yami stated. The third on on his forehead glowing softly...not its normal intense gold, but the same soft blue as he fingertips had.

Ryou pulled back at the declaration and with shaking hands slowly unwound that bandage. Bakura hissed slightly at the sudden exposure to light. The cut was much longer then Ryou had thought...ending almost at his jaw. Leaning in Ryou gave a gentle kiss right under the eye.

“Malik, pull him up.”

“Ah-y-yes Pharaoh,” Malike nodded as he shifted to his feet, and pulled Marik up from his laying position.

Another knock came to the door.

“Yuugi could you...”

“I'm on it,” Yuugi nodded and went to the door.

 

Yuugi all but ran to the door. “Ah! Kaiba! Jou!”

“This better be important...” Seto nearly growled.

“You hear it yourself Seto,” Jou tried to calm the fuming brunette.

“S'to! Jounouchi!”

“Hm?” Seto turned around to see Nori long with Anzu, Otogi, and Honda running up the stairs.

“You all...sh-should come in,” Yuugi said as he stepped aside.

 

Yami pressed his hand against the back of Marik's skull as the blue light continued to glow.

“Marik,” Malik whispered pleadingly.

Carefully he laid him back down before standing up again.

“Pharaoh...you saw it all didn't you?” Bakura asked, not turning to look at him.

“...I did...I felt it all...Yuugi heard your scream,” Yami stated.

“Seems you're now wrapped up in this too...”

A slight groan came from the bed, as black eyes slowly opened.

“Marik!”

“Where...” he began as he pushed himself up. “Mail--”

The Egyptian teen nearly tackled him back onto the bed, lips sealing over his in a desperate kiss. He pulled back and buried his face in the crook of his neck as he cried.

 

“Ah...whoa, Bakura, you don't look so good.”

“Tch, again you show your intelligence,” Bakura glared at Honda.

“So what happened?” Otogi asked.

“Pharaoh, you saw it, you tell them,” the tomb-robber stated, still holding onto the white haired teen.

“You WERE the one who got us all here,” Seto said as he crossed his arms. “I would like some details.”

Yami sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

_Bakura stepped from the shadows. “I'm here! What do you want now!?”_

_The was no answer. He growled some. If this was nothing more than a trick, he'd make sure the other would pay. He didn't care if he WAS the god of death._

“ _I see you were called as well.”_

“ _Marik?”_

“ _I haven't seen the cat-headed wench though....”_

“ _Such a way to address your master,” A voice purred._

_Marik and Bakura stiffened..._

_That wasn't Bast's voice._

“ _They have you trained well,” that voice taunted. Stepping from the shadows, stood a woman with the head of a lioness, holding long, golden lariat. “Too well in fact.”_

“ _Pkahet,” Marik sneered._

“ _Very good,” the goddess mocked. With a flick of her wrist the lariat was tossed, and found its way around Marik's neck. “Now, come!”_

_A rough tug almost had Marik loose his footing._

_Bakura lunged, but his leg was grabbed by another form._

“ _That will not do,” a low baritone chided._

_Bakura growled as he felt himself get thrown onto the ground._

_He had to of bit his tongue, he could feel the taste of copper filling his mouth. He spat out a mouthful of blood and glared at the lion headed god. “Shezmu...”_

_The god smirked as he stood over the other, holding a fan-axe. Raising it high over his head and swung down. Bakura rolled out of the way as it hit the ground with a loud sound._

“ _You do realize if Osiris succeeds--” Bakura began._

“ _We do not care,” Shezmu hissed and swung again._

 

_A sharp tug and Marik lost his balance. Pkahet smiled as she pulled him closer to her. Hands reaching to try and loosen the rope Marik felt his body being swung around._

“ _Mustn't have you escaping now little abomination!” there was a slight gleefulness in her voice as she slammed Marik down, knocking the air out of him. Tugging roughly causing him to choke slightly_ _as she swung him again. “Bast seems to have grown fond of you! And what she likes, I want!”_

 

_Bakura struggled as hands shot out of the shadows and held him in place. He tried use his own shadow abilities; only to be halted when he felt the cold metal of the axe's blade against his cheek._

“ _I have watched you...tool of Zorc,” Shezmu grinned as he saw the look of disgust cross Bakura's face. “But you seem to be missing something...ah...I know.”_

_Pulling the axe away the god licked his lips as he raised it above his head once more..._

_Swinging it down, cutting the tomb-robber's face._

_Bakura tried to yell, but nothing came out._

 

_Suddenly, in the center of the tomb-robber's forehead a third eye began to glow. Slowly glowing brighter and brighter. Pkahet cover her eyes with he arms as she stepped away from the unconscious Marik as the light grew more and more intense. Her lariat evaporating in the light. Shezmu let out of howl of pain as he was bathed in the light. His axe vanishing, and wisps of black peeling off his form._

 

_The next thing Bakura remembered was standing in the middle of Ryou's apartment._

_The white haired teen crying out as soon as he saw him._

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the pieces...fall into place

_Ch. 15_

 

“So...it was Bakura I heard?” Yuugi asked as he looked to Yami.

“I'm certain it was...”

“So you saved them....thank you,” Ryou looked to the former Pharaoh, eyes welling up some.

Bakura scoffed.

“So....now what?”

Everyone turned to the American.

Pale green eyes blinked. “I mean...if they got those two...then what do we do now?”

“...we can either hand the Priest over,” Bakura began.

“NO WAY IN HELL 'KURA!” Jou shouted.

“I wasn't finished!” he snapped back. “Or we wait. They'll make their next move soon enough.”

“And how soon are you assuming?” Seto eyed the tomb-robber...

The crashing of a vase had the group jump. Several sets of eyes glance back...so see shadows slowly crawling closer to the room. Engulfing everything as they grew.

“Soon enough.”

Before anyone could react, the shadows shot out....

And everyone was in complete darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

Seto slowly stirred. His head was pounding. He opened his eyes....at least he thought he did. It was so dark he couldn't tell. Was he even still alive?

“--ama...”

He heard a faint voice....

“--sama...?”

He hissed some as he pushed himself up.

“Nii-sama?”

His eyes widened. No...h-he couldn't...

“Nii-sama!?”

“Mokuba!?”

“Seto! Nii-sama! I -I-I can't see anything!” His voice was so full of fear, it made his blood boil.

“Mokuba, stay calm...how did you get here?”

“I-I dunno,” Mokuba sniffed. “All I remember was running downstairs at Hiro-chan's place...then everything seemed stop.”

Seto tried to follow his little brother's voice as he told him what happened. “Then what Mokie, come on,you have to keep talking so I can find you.”

Mokuba hiccup a little and sniffled. “Then I saw this...black thing getting closer to me. I tried to run Seto I did....but it caught me...”

“Are you hurt at all?”

“I don't think so...sorry I'm such a coward...”

“You're not...go on, I think I'm getting close.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuugi coughed as Bakura pulled him out. Sitting down on the white sand, purple eyes took in the vast scene. A sprawling white desert...the sky a dim blue.

“Yuugi!” Yami knelt by him. “Are you alright?”

“I think so,” he winced. “I just think the wind got knocked out of me...”

“All that's left in there is Kaiba,” Honda said.

“Don't push yourself Bakura,” Ryou pleaded softly as he cupped the slightly exhausted tomb-robber's cheek.

“I'm fine,” he said as he took the hand and kissed the palm of it. “One last trip...”

Ryou nodded; and frowned as he saw the other jump into the swirl of shadows.

Only to be thrown out right away.

Bakura blinked a bit stunned as he sat up. “They...they pushed me back!?”

“It appears that they don't want you near the Priest,” Marik stated as he summoned his Khopesh.

“Tch, and how will THAT help us?” Bakura glared.

“Who said I was going to try?”

Yami yelped as he was poked with the end of the blade. “Marik!”

“Use Satet's gift Pharoah,” Marik stated ignore the heated glare. “If there are more than just shadows, than the tomb-robber here can't penetrate them.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Seto!” Mokuba cried as he ran over and hugged his big brother.

The elder Kaiba dropping to his knees to return it. “I'm so glad you're safe...”

Mokuba smiled and yelped as they both heard a sudden loud crack. Seto tightened his hold on Mokuba. Blue eyes darting around to see if there was a chance of something coming to attack them.

“What in the...” he blinked as he saw the shadows...melt away.

 

* * *

 

 

“Seto—MOKUBA!?” Jou's mouth dropped.

“Jou!” Mokuba grinned.

“THE FUCK!?”

“Nori!”

“I mean...um...fuck.”

“Nori!”

Mokuba giggled some as he ran over to the blonde and the American.

“H-how did you even get here?” Jou asked as he knelt down.

“Apparently the same thing pulled him here,” Seto stated as he approached them, smacking Nori once he got close enough. Ignoring the whine the American made.

“You're not hurt are ya?” the blonde asked as he ruffled Mokuba's hair, chuckling at the indignant huffed he received.

“I'm not,” the younger Kaiba stated as he fixed his hair.

 

“Yami?” Yuugi asked.

The third eyes vanishing from the former Pharaoh's forehead, as he rested his hands on his thighs catching he breath some. “I'm...fine.”

“That was amazing! You can purify the darkness!”

“Better watch out Bakura,” Honda grinned, only the laugh as the glare he was given; before giving a yelp as the ground beneath them began to shake.

 

Slowly...rising from the sands, stood a towering black pyramid. The symbols of Osiris sprawling down the sides in glowing gold.

“If we ever needed a sign...” Otogi said in a hushed voice.

“And what makes you think we would even wanna go?” Jou huffed.

The large gold eye at the top of the pyramid...blinked. Its iris looking down.

“Gerk....uh...f-forget I even asked...”

“I still don't see how it can make u--” Seto began as the golden crook, emerged from the symbol and swung towards them.

 

* * *

 

 

Amber eyes slowly opened. “...I'm gettin' sick and tired of this!”

“You just had to say it didn't you?”

“Shut up Nori.”

Sitting up the blonde looked around. Black stone lined the entire chamber, making the light from the torches that lined to while seem all the brighter.

 

“Are you alright Malik?”

“I'm fine, thank you,” the Egyptian teen blushed as he was pulled to his feet.

 

“The tomb of Osiris...” Yami said quietly.

“So, he's finally making his play,” Bakura huffed as he looked around. “A bit sparse of you ask me. I mean really...”

“I really don't like the feeling here,” Anzu shuddered. “I swear it feels like I'm being watched.”

“There's a good chance that he is...” Ryou stated bluntly.

 

“Hey! Marik! Think your sword and cut through these!?” Honda hollered.

Black eyes looked over as the two-toned brunette pointed to a large door with sliver chains.

“They looked a bit out of place,” Otogi pointed out.

Marik approached the door. “It almost seems too obvious...”

“Well he hasn't been all that subtle in the first place...” Honda noted.

Marik snorted some before he lifted his Khopesh over his head and swung it, in several slicing motions. The silver chains cut cleanly through.

“Alright! Lets go,” Honda boasted.

“I'll go first,” Marik pushed past as he reformed the sword into the embossed shield. As he approached the door....he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Quickly he whipped his head around as he saw shadows slowly creeping into the opened chamber. “It was a distraction!”

 

One by one...the torches went out, as the the shadows grew. Marik growled as he kicked the door opened, only to grab onto the frame. Black eyes widened as they stared into complete nothingness.

 

Osiris...won?

 

And soon the room was pitch black.

 

* * *

 

 

A soft glow emanated in the center of it all...slow spreading out. Re-illuminating the chamber. The door vanished from sight. Looking around everyone tried to take into account everyone present.

All the eyes falling upon what was now in the middle of the chamber....

An elaborate sarcophagus sat in the center, as if it has always been there.

“I'm really not likin' this at all,” Jou could feel himself start to shake as he gripped onto Seto's hand.

“Nii-sama?” Mokuba tugged on his other sleeve. “Are you alright...you look pale.”

“I...I feel like I've been here before...”

“Seto...”

“I'm going crazy,” the brunette shook his head.

The sarcophagus' lid slowly slid open. The grinding of stone to stone echoed throughout the chamber. The tension grew...Jou gripped Seto's hand harder.

Mokuba huffed and stood tall, he felt a hand on his shoulder, glancing up he smiled to see Nori giving him a soft smile. Those pale green eyes darting back to the sarcophagus.

Slowly a figure rose from it.

“Osiris,” Yami said under his breath.

Then, without warning, the floor shook. As the floor cracked, portion shot up. Anzu shrieked as part of the floor she, Honda, and Otogi stood elevated quickly.

Another upheaval had separated Yuugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik from the remaining members.

The floor surrounding Jou, Seto, Mokuba and Nori crumbled, leaving a narrow walk way to the god standing ahead of them.

“What do you want?” Seto yelled at the god.

“The removal of Set's soul. Once that is done, then I will leave you to be,” the god spoke, his voice loud, booming, and demanding.

“Please, if I had it I would have handed it over,” the CEO scowled. “This has caused nothing but a headache for me ever since this all started!”

“Why is it that I do not believe that?”

“Are you saying I'm a liar?”

“It's one of your better qualities,” the god stated. “Give me Set's soul, and I will let you all leave.”

-

Bakura snarled and was about to leap, only to be knocked back by an unseen force.

“Bakura!” Ryou ran over to him, careful of the uneven stones. “Ah! What is--”

A bright gold brace clamped tightly around the others neck.

 

“Servant of Anubis, I WILL have you join you master!” Osiris growled.

 

“Bakura,” Ryou tried to reach for the brace, crying out as he was shocked by it.

“Don't touch it!”

-

Osiris glared at Seto. “If you are not going to be willing! Then I will take it by force!”

“I'd like to see you try!”

“So you wish it, so it shall be!” Shadows shot up on either side of what was left of the flooring. Large hands forming and shot out grabbing Jou, Mokuba and Nori.

“SETO!”

“Nii-sama!”

“S'TO!”

“No!” Seto grabbed onto Mokuba's hand only to have it slip through his grasp. “LET GO OF THEM!”

“You seem to have a fondness for these three!”

Stones shot up and formed into small cages, the hands roughly throwing the three into one each.

“Follow my request...and I will release them.”

“Nii-sama...” Mokuba called weakly and he pulled himself up.

“Seto...” Jou groaned.

Nori didn't stir.

Seto grit his teeth. How could meet these demands if he didn't even believe he had what he wanted!? There was nothing to show he had Set's soul! He didn't house another spirit like Yuugi had, or Ryou...not even one like Malik!

“Still refusing?” Osiris sneered. “Fine, allow me to make it easier than.”

-

It was a deafening crack that filled the chamber...and everything seemed to have slowed down. Anzu cried out, Yuugi watched in shock.

Mokuba and Jou shouted as Nori finally came round.

A silver bolt of lighting...shot straight at the elder Kaiba...

Piercing though his chest.

He felt it...he knows he did...

It burned...it was so strong...he felt himself fall back onto the cold stone. But...he didn't feel the one thing he should have.

-

“No...no...no...please no,” Jou's legs gave out as tears flowed.

“Nii-sama! Nii-sama!!”

“S'to...fuck no...”

-

Why didn't he feel himself bleeding? He knew it went though....so why?

And how was he able to still think?

His head was pounding...no it felt like it was splitting in two. Burning, melting...

Eyes shot open, flashing gold, then a deep violet, then back to his normal blue.

Osiris laughed as he stood triumphant. And it was annoying him.

“Do you honestly think THAT would take care of a god?”

“What!?”

-

“Nii-sama?!”

-

“Impossible,” Yami gaped.

“You're kidding me!? Not even THAT keeps Kaiba down!?” Honda exclaimed.

-

“Set,” Osiris seethed. “How dare you...”

“How dare _I_!?” the teen roared as he pushed himself up.

“You're now taking control of that vessel?! Let it die!”

“Tch, stubborn as ever,” he huffed.

“I will eliminate you from these worlds!”

Seto shook his head as he let out a condescending laugh. “You've tried and failed many times Osiris, isn't it time you've given up? I moved on after all.”

“SILENCE!” Osiris' voice boomed and in a flash Anbuis and Bast appeared besides the cages, bound with the same gold braces, and accompanying chains. “You're son and his consort will pay for your insolence if you do not hand yourself over to me! LEAVE THAT MORTAL'S BODY!”

Seto smirked. The god didn't seem to get it quite yet....perfect.

“How about...you fight me for it?”

“What!?”

“Nothing much...a simple game. One that I've become fond of.”

-

“Is he...really suggesting?” Ryou asked.

“He's either a genius, or insane,” Bakura said as he tried to pry the brace off.

 

–

 

“Don't you find it odd, Osiris?” Seto started as he shuffled his deck.

The god sneered at the teen. “Find what odd Set?”

Seto shrugged, and drew his cards, as did the god. “That I challenged you to this in particular? This simple game?”

“Stop stalling!”

“It is because I happen to have a fondness for this game,” blue eyes held a slight glint to them as he looked to the god, playing a face-down card as he did.

“You mean your host does!” Osiris growled as he summoned a beast to the field.

“That is where you are wrong.”

He smirked as he saw the god recoil, and just as he was about to attack as well.

Knew it...he fucking knew it.

-

“Wait...what is he...saying?” Otogi asked, as the two continued.

“I mean how is he wrong, Kaiba's Set's host right?” Honda looked to Yami across the gap.

“...unless...” the former Pharaoh began.

“Pharaoh, if you suggest what I think you will; I will assume you have gone mad,” Marik stated flatly.

“But you are thinking it as well...” Yami began as he looked to the young CEO standing tall as he dueled against the god. “...Set...IS Kaiba.”

“Wait what!?” Honda and Otogi shouted.

-

“IMPOSSIBLE!” Osiris yelled, as a trap card ended his newest monster. “Enough of this insanity!”

“It is the truth,” Seto smirked, as he drew, eying the card. “It's rather ironic...if you would have just been a bit more patient brother, then your desire for having me gone from both realms would have come to pass.”

“Wh-what!? Enough of this Set!”

“With each incarnation, I locked away more and more of my memories of my time as a god. And in this one, I was nearly successful. I had no memories, nor want to recover them. After this life, my next incarnation would have had nothing to tie to.”

-

“Guess that explains why he never wanted to believe in this stuff before,” Jou said as he leaned against the bars of the small cell. “Deep down, he knew if he did, then Osiris would come fer him.”

“Nii-sama's...a god?” Mokuba stated in awe.

-

“But then YOU had to start this and force those mental locks to break!” Seto pointed at the god.

“T-this is a lie! A trick!”

“You know it's not,” the brunette glared. “I am the fourth incarnation Kaiba Seto. You can feel it, can't you? There is only one soul in this body. Only one mind.”

“Y-You lie!”

-

“I seriously can't believe this...I mean...Kaiba's...really Set?” Malik asked.

“They never called him a vessel...” Marik said.

“Who never?” Yuugi looked to the other.

“Those servants of the other gods...they only called him, reincarnation.”

-

“Tell me brother...was the only reason you kept it so quiet...was because you knew it was more than just a _part_ of my soul that was taken to the human realm?”

“IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!” Osiris roared. “A sacrifice HAD to be made for a soul like yours to pass!”

“And one was made,” blue eyes flicked over to Anubis and Bast, still chained and bound.

“I knew it...Traitors!” Osiris hissed.

“Enough talk. Your plan failed. Accept your defeat and let me be.”

“NEVER!”

“Tch, suit yourself,” Seto sighed as he drew his card. “It would have been much less humiliating if you had though...Come to me! Blue Eyes White Dragon!”

-

“Unreal...thi-this is legit happening right?” Nori asked as he looked over to Jou and Mokuba.

“You heard it Shingo, I mean you know Seto almost as good as Mokuba does...does it sound like he's lyin'?”

“...no...not at all,” Nori shook his head as he watched. “Holy shit....S'to...you're a god.”

 

-

 

“Now! We end this now Osiris! With this last attack, you will let me be!”

“I REFUSE!”

“Too late. Blue Eyes White Dragon! White Lightning Attack!”

Just as the dragon focused its energy into unleashing an attack; a sudden beam of gold light shot down. It tore through the stone of the chambers, and flooded the room in a warm light.

 

-

 

“Whoa! What the--!?” Honda exclaimed.

Yami, Bakura, and Marik looked up in awe...

“Ra...” Yami said softly.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for everything to return to....somewhat normal.

“That's quite enough Osiris!” The voice boomed, sending vibrations through everyone's body.

Seto stepped forward, eyes flashing gold. “Father! A request...”

“Yes my son?”

“I am no longer worthy to be in the Realm of the Gods. I have...become quite accustomed to the mortal world.,” Seto began.

“You cannot--” Osiris began.

“You will have your wish Osiris,” the CEO smirked, eyes returning to their blue color. “I will never return to this realm.”

The god grit his teeth.

“You do understand what you are giving up? You will never be allowed to let your soul rest...forever in an endless loop of reincarnations...”

“I am aware. And I accept it, as my punishment.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Seto...” Jou watched.

“Nii-sama...” Mokuba sighed then smiled some.

 

* * *

 

 

“You will be killed if you step foot within this realm; you will be considered banished,” Ra stated.

Seto nodded. “I was aware of that outcome.”

The voice of Ra silenced; and soon the light was gone. Osiris sneered at the smirking teen.

“This is not over Set...I will make sure you are purged in all forms of existence!” And with that the god crumbled into dust.

“Tch, some gods never learn.”

 

The loud crack and shattering echoed through the collapsing chamber as Anubis and Bast's constraints fell from them. Bakura's own breaking as soon as he pulled at it once again.

The stones shifted and settled bringing the separated members down and the cages disintegrating into nothing more than sand.

Jou and Mokuba ran to the brunette, who stumbled back a bit by the double hug he received. Nori chuckling as he followed behind them.

“As touching as this moment it,” Bast's voice purred. “You should be going, this chamber will not stand much longer.”

“Bakura,” Anubis called. “I entrust you with the task of returning them to their realm...then I need to speak with you.”

“Tch...”

“And that goes for as well....my little Seft.”

Ryou pouted some and Malik bit his lip.

The cat-headed goddess laughed at the display. “We promise not to keep them long my dears. No need to get hostile, though it is adorable.”

“Hn...well come on,” Bakura griped.

“Ah...Katsuya?” Seto glanced over to the blonde. “A-about all this...”

Jou grinned. “Hey don't worry about.”

“Really?”

“Really, I'm datin' a freakin' god. Gotta say, not that surprised though,” Jou leered.

Seto sighed and bopped him slightly. “ Down boy...Mokuba's right here.”

 

* * *

 

 

Seto tried to play off what happened as nothing more than a delusion. But he found it more and more difficult...especially shortly after returning to the human world. Lucky for Mokuba, when he returned to his sleepover, it was as if no time had passed at all...Seto really didn't need to explain to Hiro's parents why Mokuba would have disappeared all of a sudden.

 

He felt his body was still thrumming with the power of the ancient god as he sat in yet another boardroom meeting. His patience wearing thin...he knew it had to be noticeable, since Otogi was able to take note. Those deep green eyes darting over to him every so often.

Then; from out of nowhere, one of the windows shattered as a storm brewed outside. Jumping from their seats everyone high tailed it out of the room as rain and harsh winds blew in....except Otogi and Seto. Wide green eyes stared at the brunette CEO.

No...there was no way....

 

* * *

 

“Well, Set IS the god of storms,” Yami pointed out as he and Yugi cleaned up the debris from the store front, left by the sudden harsh storm. Seto had approached him, asking what exactly Set was the god of.

“Alright...never pissing you off,” Otogi said under his breath.

“But I shouldn't be able to do this!” Seto yelled as a sudden rumble was heard in the distant.

“Would you calm down!” Yami berated. “You're still carrying excess energy from being in the Realm of the Gods! It should dissipate within a few days.”

“DAYS!?”

A sudden bolt of lighting.

“Kaiba!” the three yelled.

 

* * *

 

 

“And meteorologists are still baffled as to what was the cause of the several abrupt storms that seized Domino for the last three days,” the reporter said.

“Turn it off Nori,” Seto huffed.

Nori snickered as he flipped the channel off.

“It's not funny.”

“It's awesome!”

“No it's not Mokuba!”

“It so is,” Nori grinned as he pat the younger Kaiba on the head.

“Don't encourage him,” blue eyes glared.

Nori and Mokuba grinned as Seto heaved a sigh.

 

* * *

 

 

Malik blinked. He felt both confused and completely elated at the news his sister shared.

“I-Ishizu...I..I don't...”

Ishizu smiled sadly. “It is your destiny...as his aegis. He is to protect Set...as you are to help him with that task.”

Malik looked over to Marik.

When he returned from Bast, he explained that both he and Bakura were now assigned to stay within the world of humans, to protect Kaiba. Marik explained to Malik how Bast referred to him as his, aegis...his shield to his sword, his seft.

“But what about--”

“With help from Kaiba, you've been enrolled at Domino high. It will make sure that Marik can keep close to Kaiba if, anything happens.”

Malik nodded slowly...everything seemingly happening so fast, his mind was barely able to keep up.

“Just...try to visit us on breaks?” his sister said, as tears began to well in her eyes.

“I...I promise,” Malik nodded as he hugged Ishizu and Rishid.

 

* * *

 

 

Bakura nearly collapsed onto the the panting teen beneath him. Ryou giggled breathlessly as he nuzzled the others neck, giving a small teasing lick. Tanned hands brushed through the teen's sweat soaked bangs.

Pale arms wrapped around the tomb-robber's neck; finally he was able to properly reward Bakura.

“You know how to get your way,” Bakura chuckled deeply.

“Hmm...I like getting what I want,” the white haired teen smiled as he kissed him again; slowly working themselves for a second round.

 

* * *

 

 

“Yo S'to! I'm taking Mokuba to his friend's birthday party! Then I'm gonna get one more wander about before I leave Thursday!”

Jou sighed as he heard the door slam. “Shingo ain't subtle is he?”

“Not in the slightest,” the CEO smirked. “But can't refuse a chance like this.”

The blonde grinned. “Hell no! Meet ya in your room.”

 

-

 

It was hot...the air felt almost too heavy to breath. Jou moaned softly as he felt he neck being littered with harsh nips, and gentle kisses. Trying to distract the blonde from what was to come next.

Jou could only whimper in desire, his back arching slightly, just enough so that his back no longer had contact with the mattress underneath. Seto began to rub his fingertips against the puckered ring with a cold slick finger. He was hesitating...he knew what to do, read up enough on it, much to his embarrassment and hopes that Mokuba never found...even though he deleted his internet history after each time. The blonde seemed to know though, and gave the other teen small words of encouragement as he rocked his hips up for more of this stimulation.

Seto nodded numbly as he made small circles with his fingertip before he finally pressed it inside of Jou's body.

“Th-that's it—ahn! Yes,” Jou murmured and moaned, feeling his muscles clinging over the longer finger as it slowly slid in. “Shit...”

Encouraging praise and loving words fell from the blonde's lips as Seto continued to prepare him. The touches, so soft...so precise and perfect; just like everything else the brunette did.

“Please..please...give it to me...”

Leaning up, Seto kissed Jou once again. The other moaned into the mouth eating at his. The brunette's tongue swirling into the the shorter teen's mouth and laving at every inch, crevice, and dip within until Jou felt like his brain was melting.

“Now!” Jou gasped as he pulled back. “Fucking, take me now.”

He saw the moment of hesitation in the larger teen's eyes.

“C'mon...do I hafta beg? Cuz I'm close to the point that I will...”

Seto groaned at that. "You do...I might lose it."

“Then quit stallin'...I want you.”

He licked his lips as Seto nodded, and began spread the excess lube thickly on his cock. Biting his lip as he tried to hide the small shuddering moan, at the feel of his hand moving on his own erection.

Carefully lifting the blonde’s hips to get himself into position...eyes locking with Jou's.

Love, and desire, and tenderness reflecting in those pools of molten amber...

Their intimate gaze had other so enthralled, that he didn't even notice the tip of Seto’s cock pressing up against the puckered ring of muscles.

The blonde hissed as the tip slid into his body. Seto touched and pet whatever he could, never looking away from Jou’s darkening gaze as he waited patiently for him to adjust.  

It was the small whine and the buck of those lithe hips that encouraged the CEO to move; starting out with a very slow pace. Smooth, long strokes...

In and out.

His mind trying to catalog and memorize this moment....

How tight...

How hot...

How perfect.

The sound of Jou crying out sent shivers up his spine as he continued to move. Making sure he'd never forget the sound.

 

* * *

 

 

Jou slowly stirred from his sleep. His body still felt a bit heavy....Warm amber eyes slowly opened. Glancing down he was greeted by the sight of soft chestnut locks resting under his chin. Mind slowly piecing together the night before...his mouth slowly curling into a serene smile.

Long limbs were tangled with his, Seto using him as a pillow. He was pretty sure he could get use to this feeling...well maybe not the lingering ache at the base of his spine, but the rest of it, sure.

He sighed happily, as his mind was being pulled from its sluggish state. He should get out of bed...but he'd need to get out of the clinging grasp of the CEO to do so. Even though the brunette was more slim than he was, there was still an impressive amount of muscles under the pale smooth skin.

Now...how to get out without waking him? There had to be a way...

Seto made a small sound and shifted some, his left arm sliding from his chest down to his hip.

The blonde grinned.

Perfect!

 

–

 

The front door swung open, and pale green eyes locked with amber ones. Jou and Nori stared at one another for a few moment.

“....are you seriously jut getting' back?” Jou asked with a brow raised. He heard from Seto that Nori had a bad habit of not sleeping.

“Um....no?”

“You know Seto's gonna kill ya if he finds out.”

“Hey, not like I knew when your, _festivities_ , were going to be done with,” Nori teased taking delight in the bright red flush that covered Jou's face. “Listen, how about we keep this a secret? I'll help you make breakfast for S'to, and then I'll catch a nap while you two be all couplely.”

“Wait how did--”

“Dude, it's obvious you were going to make something for him to eat.”

Jou huffed some; but agreed. He didn't need Seto getting upset at the other for neglecting his sleep again.

 

–

 

Blue eyes slowly opened when he noticed the source of warmth had left him. He looked around the room, vision still blurred by sleep. Noticing how his arms were wound tightly around a pillow instead of the tanned blonde...

Using the heel of his hand he rubbed his eyes, and flashes of the previous night flooded his mind. He felt himself smile as he nestled his cheek against the pillow; the feeling of complete happiness seeped into his entire form.

Wait...

He sat up suddenly.

Where the hell was Katsuya?

The small creaking of the door had his answered, as he turned his head....to see the blonde there with a blush, grinning sheepishly as he held a breakfast tray.

“Um....mornin'?”

-

Jou smiled as he took the now empty tray out. As soon as he stepped out he hear the shower shut off from in the room across the hall. He should thanks Nori for helping him make this for Seto...he smiled some and quickly crossed the hall, and opened the door.

“Hey Shingo, I just wanted ta sa-HOLY SHIT!”

-

The yell and clattering of the tray and dishes had Seto dash out of his room...Jou was pressed back against wall, eyes wide and face red.

And Nori's door was open.

“Umm....c-could one of you close the door?” Nori voice asked a bit sheepishly.

Seto quickly closed it.

“Thank you!”

Sighing some, he ran his fingers through his hair as he looked over to the still shell-shocked blonde.

“...just so you know...I sort of, found out the same way,” Seto said as he picked up the scattered utensils.

“W-wait...you-you knew!?”

“I forgot, alright.”

Amber eyes looked at the young CEO. “You forgot...”

Seto sighed. “Let's not talk about this without Nori....”

“Ah..y-yeah sure.”

 

-

 

About an hour later Nori emerged from his room and headed down the hall. He walked down the stairs, skipping the last two steps. Looking over he saw Jou and Seto pulling on their coats in the foyer, ready to head out.

“Um...” Nori began.

“That...never happened,” Jou stated.

“Right. Good call,” Nori nodded and looked to Seto.

“I explained it...well as much as I can.”

“It was my own stupid fault...should have knocked first.”

“But...you're cool with it?” Nori asked as he grabbed his own coat.

“Yeah, I mean you're still Shingo.”

The American looked to the blonde, then looked to Seto. “Keep this man.”

Seto blushed as Jou chuckled....amber eyes watched as the American pulls on his jacket. “Hey wait...weren't you goin' ta nap?”

Nori squeaked as he felt the sudden hot glare from Seto.

“Nori...when did you come home?”

“Um....”

Seto looked to the blonde. “Help me drag him back to his room.”

“Ai ai Seto.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Yami?” Yuugi approached the other.

“Hm? What is it?” Yami looked over his shoulder as he stepped down from the small stepping stool.

“I just...y-you're going to be here for a while...right?”

The former Pharaoh smiled softly. “I believe I will be. I may not be in service to the gods like Bakura or Marik are...but...I believe that Satet, would want to ensure Set's safety.”

“Ah...g-good,” the teen blushed some.

“Why ask?”

Yuugi looked up and felt his heart race a bit. “I...I ah...”

He had to admit..he was a bit jealous of Ryou and Malik. Ryou was Bakura's light...Malik was Marik's aegis. So what was he to Yami? What could he be...

A soft chuckled pulled him from his thoughts as he felt a soft set of lips press against his.

“Aibou,” the other whisper softly as he pulled back.

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to return home....
> 
> **A/N: There's a 40/60 chance of a possible sequel with this but that's in the air because I honestly want to know what people think about this possibly having a continuation since there are a few loose ends that don't need to be tied but could be. **

Nori laughed as he was swarmed by the others in a farewell hug. The only ones who weren't participating stood off to the side; Honda, Bakura, Marik, and Seto.

Finally freeing form the large mass of arms Nori grinned as he felt tears gather at the corners of his eyes. Looking over he saw the three. Nodding to the rest of the group he stepped over to them; stopping at Marik first.

The black-eyed Egyptian was taken aback when Nori simply extended his hand. Taking it he felt a firm squeeze as they shook.

Next came Bakura, the tomb-robber extending one hand. Nori took it as they shook; chuckling as the white haired man flipped him off with the free hand. Nori returning the gesture.

Honda huffed and looked away. Nori smirked and punch him in the arm, not to hard but enough for him to get a look from the other. The two-toned brunette returning the favor.

Wincing only slighting, he rubbed his arm as he went to the last one. Turning his attention to Seto; the brunette sighed with a shrug as he opened his arms some. Nori grinned as he hugged the other tightly.

“Call as soon as you get home,” Seto said.

“Even if it's--”

“That wasn't an option.”

Nori chuckled and pulled back. “I will, promise.” Taking a deep breathe he slowly let it out. “It's been...something else.”

“That's putting it lightly.”

“Please say you'll visit again Nori,” Mokuba urged.

“You can count on that squirt,” he American smiled once more before grabbing his satchel and headed through the gate. Jantris patiently waiting for him at the end.

“See you next time then!” The younger Kaiba shouted with a grin.

Next time, huh? The American thought for a moment.

“Next time,” Nori began as he turned around, and cupped his hands around his mouth. “I want a more chill vacation!”

“Can't make any promises!” Jou shouted.

Nori laughed, and with that; he and Jantris boarded their plane.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Meanwhile, in the realm of the gods...two forms watched the slightly teary departure.

“My dear,” Anubis began as he placed a strong hand on the goddess' shoulder.

“Set kept his word...I knew he would,” Bast said as she placed her own hand over Anubis'. “Our child's soul...is living the life he deserved.”

A sacrifice...a hard choice, but in the end it was well worth it. For Set to place his soul into the human world, something had to be given in return. Bast and Anubis, birthing a young boy with eyes as pale as his mother's were approached by the dying god. Set assured that in sacrificing his soul for this, their child's own soul would not cross over, but will have a chance to live along side his own. Creating a bond that no god; past, present, or future will break.

They complied.

And now....after so many millenniums, the bond had been made.

The two gods watched as the plane took off, taking Nori back to America.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can't believe half these people even still have a job with their....INCOMPETENCE!” Seto ranted as he leaned back in his large office chair, the web cam recording. His and Nori's usual routine returning to its natural flow once more. 

“Can't you go all, ya know, God-Mode on them?” Nori asked.

The brunette sighed. “You're just like Katsuya...it's not something I can switch on and off Nori. I need to be under enough stress.”

“Annnnnd you're CEO of the third highest--”

“Stop being a smartass,” he smirked as he saw the other grin.

Nori chuckled. “So...looks like you got your wish.”

“Hm? My wish?”

“Yeah...don't you remember?”

“....Nori, be specific.”

“Question 10; If you could have one wish....what would it be?”

Seto blinked then chuckled. “I can't believe you remember that...ah-wait. You said you'd chose finding your soulmate, but you claim you already did. What did you mean?”

Nori shrugged. “It means I found them already.”

“Oh really?” the blue eyed CEO raised a brow. “But didn't you say that you're--”

The American laughed some. “Soulmates aren't always romantic S'to. They complete one another. Sure they can be romantically involved...but they don't HAVE to be. Hell some even think that everyone has two for that reason alone...sorta nice to think about.”

“And they were fine with you up and leaving them then?”

Nori chuckled.

Seto felt his brow twitch. “...who is it, if I may be so bold to ask?”

He saw those green eyes soften some. “I'm surprised you haven't figured it out.”

“Nori.”

“It's you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For images of Nori,  
> http://isthemedia.tumblr.com/tagged/OC-Nori-Shingo  
> NSFW images are under cuts


End file.
